Encuentro indeseado
by MsBlackwood
Summary: En su ardua búsqueda por hallar el paradero Kurohige y hacerle pagar el alto precio de la traición. El Comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige, Portgas D. Ace, emprende un largo viaje, prediciendo que encontrará varias aventuras y obstáculos en el mismo, pero lo que no pudo deducir, era que conocería a una persona que le daría un giro a su vida.
1. Prologo

De haber sabido que acabaría así, Gustave lo habría pensado no dos, sino tres y hasta más veces antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas al dejarse seducir por el deseo de poder y respeto con la facilidad de la piratería. Ahora solo podía limitarse a removerse como un pez fuera del agua, lanzando lamentos aterrorizados, implorando piedad estando ahora de cabeza, atado fuertemente de los pies. Observo con ojos llorosos a la muchacha frente a él, quién no se inmutaba en lo absoluto con sus suplicas. Su rostro indiferente le advirtió que sería inútil seguir apelando al perdón.

‒¿¡Por qué!? ‒Exclamo Gustave cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

‒¿Por qué? ‒La firme y melodiosa voz llegó hasta sus oídos con claridad. La mujer se agacho a la altura de su cabeza ahora colorada por la concentración sanguínea y lo observo con aire burlesco─. ¿Tienes la osadía de preguntarlo aún?

‒¿Eh?

‒¿Por qué no usas un poco esa cabeza que tienes? ¿Has pensado en todos tus actos, pirata?

‒¡P-Pero esto es inhumano! ─Movió la cabeza y el cuerpo frenéticamente al darse cuenta que estaban siendo rodeados por feroces lobos de montaña─. ¿Qué hay de la prisión? ¿Qué hay de Impel Down? ¿¡No es ahí a donde debo ir!?

─¿Inhumano? ¿Y qué hay de todo lo que tú has hecho? Impel Down sería como un premio para ti ‒La mujer se acercó un poco más al rostro del hombre regalándole una sádica sonrisa─. Además, los débiles no tienen derecho a elegir como morir…Ojo por ojo, diente por diente…Mal por mal.

Se irguió apenas termino de hablar y volteó sin hacer caso a sus gritos de ayuda. Los lobos se acercaban lentamente, enterrando las garras en la nieve y enseñando sus filosos dientes con una amenaza de hambre y muerte. La muchacha se volvió una última vez para observarlo por encima del hombro, levanto la mano en un gesto de poca importancia, pero capaz de capturar la atención de las bestias.

‒Itadakimasu…‒Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista del hombre y ser atacado sin piedad por los feroces animales que se encargaron de acallar sus escalofriantes gritos.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Como se habrán dado cuenta, este es mi primer Fic, por lo mismo siéntase libres de dejarme algunos reviews si gustan :D One Piece es uno de mis animes favoritos, así también hay varios personajes que me han encantado y robado el corazón, y el querido Puño de fuego fue uno de ellos.**_

 _ **(PD: Ya pueden tener una idea de cómo lloré cuando murió)**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les guste este pequeño prologo antes de dar inicio a una historia que hace tiempo me ha estado picando para publicarla ¡Saludos! :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

Portgas D. Ace había observado toda la escena desde la seguridad que le ofrecía la copa de un frondoso árbol, con el horror plasmado en su rostro. Había terminado por error en aquella isla de frío infernal y no tardó en darse cuenta que era un territorio custodiado por la Marina. Su nombre era demasiado famoso y prefería evitar a toda costa, ser reconocido, ahorrándose así, batallas innecesarias. Sin embargo, lo que había visto supero cualquier expectativa de " _seguridad_ " que se hubiese planteado antes. El sadismo de la muchacha ‒que por su apariencia era más joven que él‒ lo dejo atónito.

Permaneció oculto en su sitio, hasta que los lobos acabaron de darse el " _festín_ " y se alejaron lo suficiente, de un solo salto cayó al suelo con la destreza digna de un acróbata. Suspiro fuertemente, sin pasar por alto, la cantidad de vaho que expulsaba con su aliento y afianzo el agarre de su mochila al hombro.

‒Maldición…No creo que Kurohige se encuentre aquí…Pero no pierdo nada con averiguar ‒Observo el cielo y alzó sus hombros cuando una fuerte ventisca lo azoto por la espalda, aunque trajera encima una larga gabardina negra, su piel, termino por erizarse‒. Y el clima de ahora no es el ideal para navegar, no me quedará de otra más que esperar…Además tengo hambre.

Se llevó una mano al estómago y emprendió una rápida caminata hacia el pueblo. Llego al mercado más pronto de lo que había calculado. Los comerciantes se le acercaban invadiendo su espacio, ofreciéndole artefactos, prendas; hasta ofertas de frutas y hortalizas, las cuales iba rechazando amablemente. Enseguida el aroma a comida casera invadió sus fosas nasales, aumentando su voraz apetito y guiado por el mismo, redirigió sus pasos hasta acabar frente a una posada. Se adentró a la misma con seguridad y paso rápido, topándose con la barra. Se acomodó en uno de los extremos y enseguida fue atendido por una mujer de mediana edad con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

‒Buenas tardes joven…¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

‒¡Oh, buenas tardes! ‒Se apresuró en responder el chico‒. ¿Sería tan amable de servirme algo de comer por favor? Pero…¿Podrían ser las porciones un poco más grandes? Como para tres personas…

‒S-Seguro joven…Enseguida estaré con usted ‒La mujer le dedico una mirada extrañada antes de entrar a la cocina y reaparecer a los pocos minutos con un cuenco hondo cargado de estofado y guiso‒. Aquí tiene…Que lo disfrute.

─¡Muchas gracias! ‒Exclamo Ace, sonriendo al igual que un niño, tomando el cucharon más cercano‒ ¡Itadakimasu!

Si la intención de Portgas D. Ace era pasar desapercibido, no la estaba llevando a cabo demasiado bien, pues no tardó en ser el blanco de todas las miradas del comedor por su apetito voraz. A su lado estaban apilados como diez platos vacíos y el muchacho acababa de pedir una ración más.

‒Querido ¿Está bien que comas tanto? ‒Cuestiono la mujer, acercándole un vaso lleno de agua como cortesía.

─¿Eh? No se preocupe, es normal para m…‒Ace ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase, repentinamente cerro los ojos y cayó de cara sobre su plato a medio comer.

Los comensales allí presentes jadearon del susto. La propietaria exclamo horrorizada y se acercó hasta el chico apoyándole ambas manos sobre los hombros. Pero antes de siquiera poder preguntar o averiguar qué había sucedido, la mujer aparto los brazos enseguida como si se tratara de la peste. El burbujeo del plato le advirtió que el joven seguía respirando y el ronco sonido que abandono de su garganta le hizo saber que estaba dormido. Aquello era algo inverosímil.

Ace reacciono bruscamente levantando la cabeza, con el rostro embarrado de salsa. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, se fijó en los rostros de las personas que todavía mantenían su atención sobre él.

─¿E-Estas bien? ‒Quiso saber la propietaria.

‒¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa con la cara de tus comensales Sra. Propietaria?

─Verás tú…¿Te quedaste dormido?

‒¿De verdad? Suel…‒Y de vuelta Ace cayó sobre su plato.

‒¡Oi, no te duermas de vuelta! ─Exclamaron varias personas cercanas a él, levantando los brazos.

La segunda vez que Ace despertó, la dueña del local estaba pasando un trapo húmedo sobre la barra, limpiando los restos de comida que se habían desbordado de los platos.

‒Oh, lo siento…Mis disculpas por ensuciar ‒Ace junto las manos haciéndole saber que realmente estaba apenado y sobre estas, cayeron un par de servilletas‒ ¿Eh?

‒Es para que te limpies el rostro querido…‒Le explico amablemente la mujer‒. Y no te preocupes por esos detalles, es normal para mí hacer este tipo de cosas, dime…¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte esta noche? A esta hora es cuando el frio empeora todavía más.

Portgas negó con la cabeza, intentando observar el panorama por uno de los pequeños ventanales de la posada.

‒¿Tendrá alguna habitación disponible? ─La mujer asintió y enseguida le alcanzo una llave con un número grabado con pirógrafo sobre la tableta le madera. Le había tocado la habitación número siete‒. ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco!

Termino su última ración y decidió beber algo de licor para entrar en calor. Pidió una botella de ron y la compartió con otro hombre con el que había empezado a charlar animadamente. En medio de las carcajadas, tomo su vaso y acabo con el líquido en el interior de este con un fondo blanco para después arrugar la nariz debido a la concentración amarga del alcohol bajando por su garganta. Estuvo a punto aceptar servirse otra ronda, cuando la puerta se abrió y reconoció al instante la figura femenina que la atravesaba. Por puro reflejo se arrojó al suelo. Trago hondo y pego un respingo cuando su compañero de tragos le hablo.

‒¿Y? ¿Por qué nos escondemos? ‒Susurro.

Ace chasqueo la lengua y levanto la cabeza, lo suficiente como para seguir oculto, sin embargo no logro a ver nada. La mujer que había ingresado recientemente al local no era otra que la sádica muchacha que conoció antes. Si bien no había alcanzado a apreciar sus facciones con detalle, el uniforme rojo y la larga cabellera negra bastaban para reconocerla.

‒Esa chica…La que acaba de entrar ¿Quién es?

Su compañero levanto la mirada con menos disimulo que Ace y enseguida sonrió alzándose de hombros.

‒¡Ah, te refieres a Rebecca! Ella al igual que otro grupo de personas que residen aquí, trabajan para la Marina ‒Ante la inquisidora mirada de Ace, siguió hablando‒. Son un grupo especial o algo así, según sé…se han cargado a varios piratas y los han enviado a Impel Down sin embargo otros…no tienen tanta suerte.

‒¿Qué hay de los demás? Dijiste que eran un grupo.

─Pues ahora solo ella está custodiando la isla, los demás se encuentran bajo una misión especial o algo así, no lo sé a detalle hermano, cosas de la Marina, ya sabes…‒El hombre se rasco la cabeza‒. Sé que el Almirante Kizaru está a cargo de ellos ya que viene cada tanto a la isla…¡Y ella es la líder del grupo!

‒¿La líder? ‒ _«Supongo que será alguien fuerte o quizás solo tenga aptitudes de comando»_ Pensó, pero de lo que si estaba seguro Ace, es que la Marina no perdía el tiempo‒. ¿Su nombre, es Rebecca entonces?

‒Así es, Rebecca Droggnels ¡Ah, sí! También es la nieta del Almirante de Flota, Sengoku.

Ace trago sonoramente y lo miro anonadado. Carraspeo con el mayor disimulo que pudo, sintiendo la boca seca. Necesitaba otro trago.

─¿No crees que al final de cuentas, sabes demasiado?

─Bueno, hombre no me culpes…Es que ella es hermosa, no hay hombre aquí que no piense lo mismo, es normal para nosotros querer saber ese tipo de detalles ‒Comento con una sonrisa el aludido‒. No sé nada más aparte de eso.

‒¿No te parece que es alguien mala? ─Cuestiono Ace.

‒¡¿Mala?! ¡Para nada! Sí, tal vez tenga un aire indiferente y serio a simple vista, pero con los pueblerinos no se muestra tanto así, solo cuando se trata de piratas.

 _«Entonces odia a los piratas»_ Dedujo, Puño de fuego enseguida.

─¿Y por qué te escondes? ‒Volvió a insistir su compañero‒. Además ya se fue como hace diez minutos, normalmente solo viene para preguntarle a la propietaria si todo está en orden.

‒¿¡Se fue hace diez minutos!? ‒Ace brinco de su sitio, parándose enseguida‒. E-Eh, no…no fue por nada, solo pensé que se me cayó algo ‒Mintió penosamente.

Se despidió con un último trago de ron y pidió que cargaran la cuenta a su habitación. Había tenido un largo viaje y se sentía cansado. La habitación en la que se hospedaba era simple pero acogedora, constaba de un pequeño armario, una silla dispuesta en una de las esquinas. La cama de una sola plaza, estaba acomodada en un extremo y al lado tenía una mesita de noche. Dejo caer su mochila y su abrigo en la silla y se metió al cuarto de baño, la ducha caliente, basto para relajar sus músculos y una vez limpio se arrojó a la cama arropándose con las mantas y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. A su mente, le asalto la escena del hombre cruelmente asesinado.

" _¡¿Mala?! ¡Para nada! Sí, tal vez tenga un aire indiferente y serio a simple vista, pero con los pueblerinos no se muestra tanto así, solo cuando se trata de piratas."_

‒¡Tsk! Será un problema si me llegó a encontrar con ella ‒Murmuro Ace antes de quedarse dormido.


	3. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! He aquí el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió de Ace x OC ...Si encuentran algunos errores de redacción, pido desde ya disculpas dado a que aun estoy comenzando con esto, por lo que algunas descripciones o detalles se me quedan algo cortos, es claro que todavía tengo que pulirme en esos aspectos :O**

 **Por cierto, he subido otro fic, llamado " _Un nuevo interés"_ (Seh...no soy muy buena con los nombres) en el que explico un poco acerca de esta protagonista OC y luego tengo pensado subir otro más, para terminar de darle una completa introducción...Además, en el otro fic, he incorporado a dos villanos que me gustan bastante _*CofCofPasenALeerloCofCof* *Cof,Cof, porfavor CofCof*_**

 **De acuerdo...volviendo a lo serio(? Sé que al principio la personalidad del personaje femenino puede ser algo chocante, pero..No todas las relaciones son de color de rosa al principio(?) De acuerdo ya no los aburro más y les dejo con este nuevo capitulo :D**

* * *

Los frenéticos golpes a la puerta obligaron a Ace a despegar los ojos, estiro sus brazos bajo las frazadas con pereza y se levantó de mala gana. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento hosco y enfrento a la persona del otro lado que osaba con interrumpir su descanso, con una expresión digna de un perro amargado, la que se suavizo apenas vio que se trataba de la propietaria del recinto.

‒¡Buenos días! ‒Se apresuró en decir bajando la cabeza‒. ¿Sucede algo?

‒¿Todavía estabas dormido? ¡Lo siento! ‒Se disculpó la mujer, colocando sus manos dentro del delantal que traía puesto‒. Es que ya es media mañana y como no has bajado por el desayuno me preocupe…He llamado varias veces a tu puerta.

‒Mmm ‒Ace alzo las cejas y se esforzó por reprimir un bostezo. Eso sería muy descortés de su parte‒. Bueno, suelo tener el sueño algo pesado a veces.

‒Entiendo, solo quería ver si estabas bien…Disculpa querido.

La señora Grisha, era una mujer que rozaba los cincuenta años. Con arrugas que ya empezaban a apreciarse en su rostro, algunas canas que contrastaban con su cabello castaño y una figura algo regordeta, recibía con una sonrisa amable a todos los viajeros o pueblerinos que acabaran en su morada. Bajo con rapidez las escaleras, camino al bar y desapareció por completo de la vista de Ace.

‒¿Ya es media mañana entonces? ‒Se preguntó a sí mismo Ace, rascándose la cabeza y arrastrando sus pies al cuarto de baño. Lavó su rostro con agua helada, la suficiente como para despertarlo y por lo menos enjuago su boca. Se miró al espejo unos segundos pasándose la mano por la quijada, los vellos faciales no mostraban indicios de crecer aún, por lo que una rasurada ahora no tendría sentido.

‒ ¡Bien! Solo comeré algo y averiguare al respecto sobre ese bastardo de Kurohige.

Salió del cuarto de baño, tomando su abrigo y mochila de la silla en la que reposaban. Inmediatamente la imagen de aquella muchacha de uniforme rojo y del Almirante Kizaru vino a su mente.

‒Aunque dudo que ese cobarde haya siquiera pensado en quedarse aquí por mucho rato…

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras saltando los últimos dos peldaños y se presentó en la barra de la posada. Saludo nuevamente a la encargada y devoró en pocos minutos lo que esta le había servido.

‒Por cierto Señora…‒Se aseguró de tragar el alimento antes de seguir hablando, Makino le había enseñado que era de mala educación hablar con la boca llena‒. ¿No ha visto usted a un hombre corpulento, de tez morena, cabello rizado de color negro con varios dientes ausentes?

‒¿Dientes ausentes? ‒La mujer se llevó una mano al mentón en un gesto pensativo‒. Veo a mucha gente ¿Sabes? Pero creo que llegue a ver a alguien así…Solo que no estoy segura.

Ace bajo la mirada, la respuesta inconcreta de la mujer, no le ayudaba demasiado.

‒¡Pero sé de alguien que puede saberlo mejor que nadie! ‒Exclamo Grisha exaltando a Ace‒. A cinco calles de aquí, se encuentra el Señor Hange, otro posadero como yo, usualmente él suele recibir a más personas, capaz te ayude…

‒¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias entonces! ‒Ace brinco de su silla inclinándose en un gesto de gratitud y enseguida se perfilo hacia la puerta de salida‒. ¡Volveré por la tarde!

Si volvía o no, dependía de la información que pudiese recabar, le embargaba cierta culpabilidad en el pecho por tener que engañar así a la amable mujer que le había ofrecido refugio y comida, pero por lo general, esa era su mejor táctica para salir de un local sin pagar por la consumición.

Apenas puso un pie en las afuera de la posada, la fuerte ventisca le dio la bienvenida, por lo que se vio obligado a sostener su sombrero mientras memorizaba su entorno. Camino dos calles, cuando tuvo que ocultarse nuevamente. Se metió en un comercio ignorando por completo al vendedor que se acercó a él, atosigándolo con sus productos. Una calle más adelante, distinguió el uniforme rojo de la muchacha que tanto deseaba evitar.

‒Mierda…‒Mascullo‒. Oiga señor…¿Esa muchacha siempre hace recorridos por aquí?

‒¿Eh? ‒El señor asomo la cabeza por la puerta y enseguida volteo hacia Ace con una sonrisa‒. ¡Ah, te refieres a Rebecca! Siempre recorre la ciudad y sus alrededores cada cierto horario, así se asegura que el orden se mantenga.

‒Ya veo…

Portgas supo que no podía permanecer oculto dentro de ese local por demasiado tiempo, por lo que decidió arriesgarse a salir y hacer acopio de la mayor discreción posible. Reclino su sombrero aún más hacia el frente y levanto las solapas de su gabardina. Camino unos cuantos pasos al frente y estuvo a punto de cantar victoria cuando una voz femenina a sus espaldas le obligo a detenerse. Se trataba de Rebecca.

‒Disculpe Señor…‒La voz era firme y segura‒. Más adelante hay carruajes con cargamentos para los comercios, tal vez le sea difícil pasar, le recomiendo tomar esta calle.

Ace trago saliva y por el rabillo del ojo, observo la dirección que Rebecca le señalaba. Asintió rápidamente y con voz ronca se lo agradeció para después apurar su paso y alejarse lo más pronto posible. Quería evadir cualquier problema.

La calle era angosta y terminaba en una bifurcación. Decidido tomar el camino de la izquierda, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, tuvo que dar una gran zancada hacia atrás cuando la muchacha salto delante suyo.

‒¿De verdad pensabas que no me daría cuenta de quién eres? Tu esencia a pirata apesta en todo el lugar ‒La chica sonrió sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada‒. Portgas D. Ace…

El aludido no se molestó en esconderse más, gruño por lo bajo. Se acomodó el sombrero, plantándose en su sitio para enfrentarla. No necesitaba examinar demasiado el perímetro para saber que uno de los pasillos de la bifurcación conducía a una calle sin salida y la otra al bosque.

‒Entonces si me indicaste esta dirección antes, fue a propósito...

‒¿Qué comes que adivinas? No es mi intención armar demasiado escandalo delante de tantas personas…‒Rebecca se irguió mirándole con cierto desaire‒. Por supuesto que ese problema nos lo podríamos ahorrar, si te entregas ahora…

Ace sonrió con sorna y de esa misma manera clavo sus ojos en ella. Dos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. El primero, que su amigo de tragos de la otra noche tenía razón, ella era muy bonita. Y el segundo, no se olvidaba que era una loca sanguinaria.

‒Pues lo siento señorita, pero no está en mis planes entregarme aun…Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, así que si me disculpa…‒Intento pasar a su lado, cuando el filo de una katana apuntándole directamente al cuello lo detuvo. Enarco una ceja‒. ¿Tiene idea de que eso no funcionará conmigo, verdad?

La chica sonrió ladinamente y extendió un poco más el brazo que portaba el arma hacia delante, logrando que la punta de la cuchilla hinque en el cuello del muchacho, entonces un pequeño hilillo de sangre recorrió su piel hasta desaparecer bajo su abrigo. El incrédulo gesto del chico fue un auténtico cuadro.

‒¿Tú crees? ‒Le regalo una expresión orgullosa ladeando la cabeza‒. Soy consciente de la existencia de usuarios de tipo logia y su inmunidad hacia la mayoría de las armas, es por eso que esta arma es especial.

‒Kairoseki ‒Susurro Ace frunciendo el ceño.

‒Hagamos esto más fácil ‒Propuso‒. Solo piénselo Comandante de la segunda división…¿Realmente desea usted una innecesaria pelea o prefiere que zanjemos el asunto pacíficamente?

‒¿Y ahora te pones educada? ‒Cuestiono Ace enarcando una ceja. Trago profundo y sintió como su manzana de Adán rozaba peligrosamente la cuchilla del arma‒. Ya te lo dije…Tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar ahora, y entregarme no es uno de ellos.

Toda expresión de simpatía en el rostro de Rebecca se borró dando lugar a una completamente severa. Ace dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y la chica se percató que pequeñas llamaradas centelleantes empezaban a envolver el cuerpo del hombre en una clara advertencia de lo que se vendría si seguía metiéndose en su camino.

‒Ha sido su decisión Portgas…

Para antes de que la bola de fuego impactará contra ella, Rebecca brinco lo suficientemente alto, logrando esquivarla. Levanto el brazo que portaba el arma cortante con destreza y controlada fuerza con la intención de atizarla en el hombro de Ace, quien la evito por poco. Con las manos ahora apoyadas en el suelo Rebecca se impulsó hacia arriba dispuesta a propinarle una patada directa en el pecho. Portgas considero aquel un movimiento estúpido dado a la capacidad de su fruta, pero enseguida reconoció la plataforma que recubría las botas de las chica y cruzo los brazos sobre su torso recibiendo el impacto. De no ser por la resistencia física en la que había trabajado arduamente desde pequeño, aquel golpe lo habría tirado sin lugar a dudas, dañándolo. Siendo arrastrado, enterró sus talones en el suelo, intentando contrarrestar el golpazo, empujándola con la fuerza de sus brazos. Retrocedió varios pasos y se sobo el pecho enseguida, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en ella. Se sorprendió que una muchacha de su complexión física y apariencia en general, fuera poseedora de una fuerza tan descomunal.

 _«Las apariencias engañan»_ Nunca antes había pensado ‒y sentido‒ que aquella frase estuviera tan bien aplicada como ahora.

‒¿ _Ara_ ~ lo has notado entonces? ‒Una sonrisa decoro el rostro de Rebecca‒. Las suelas de mis botines también están hechas de Kairoseki ¿No crees que este ha sido un gran invento?

‒Tsk…Tú sí que estás loca…‒Ace levanto ambos brazos cruzando los dedos índices a manera de cruz‒. Acabaré con esto de una jodida vez…¡ _Juujika_!

Enseguida lanzo una llamarada en dirección a la mujer con dicha forma. Nuevamente Rebecca salto, movimiento que Ace esperaba pues abrió sus brazos y los agito antes de arrojar dos lanzas de fuego hacia ella.

‒¡ _Shinka Shiranui_!

‒¿¡Ah!? ‒Por primera vez la estoica expresión de Rebecca se vio distorsionada por una de sorpresa « _Esto es malo_ » Tensiono la mandíbula y frunció el ceño. Extendió ambos brazos, sosteniendo la katana entre ellos y dejo que el arma recibiera el ataque. Aunque el Kairoseki absorbiera parte de la ofensiva inutilizándolo, el calor de las llamas sobre la piel de sus palmas era algo que no pudo evitar. Arrugo la nariz por la molesta sensación y brinco una vez más en el aire antes de apoyar los pies sobre el techo de una de las casonas.

‒¿Oh? ¿Dónde ha quedado esa altiva actitud que me mostró hace rato Señorita? ‒Ace sabía que burlarse no era correcto. Pero ver que fue capaz de descolocarla le supo a gloria.

‒Tú…‒Rebecca gruño, regalándole una fiera mirada, doblo ligeramente sus rodillas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la imagen de la chica sobre el tejado había desaparecido. Ace creyó escuchar entre los susurros del viento la palabra _Soru_ pero la curiosidad por ello paso a segundo plano cuando la muchacha apareció a su lado con una expresión colérica y el brazo curvado con el filo de la katana directo hacia su persona.

Portgas se reclino para atrás, sin embargo no fue lo bastante veloz como para evitarlo completamente, su torso había sido rajado por la cuchilla. Aunque el corte no logro ser profundo, si bastaba para que con la agitación, la sangre empezará a manar de él. Bajo la mirada hacia su gabardina ‒en parte destrozada‒ apreciando su pecho herido. Esquivo el nuevo ataque de la chica cuyo sablazo se impactó en el suelo, resquebrajándolo y logrando desequilibrarlo.

‒¿Acaso tienes idea de con quién estas tratando? ‒Los ojos iracundos de Rebecca fijos en los de Ace le advirtieron que hizo mal en subestimarla en cuanto a la pelea que ella podría llegar a ofrecerle.

Ojos de color Gris tormenta contra los ojos azul océano de Portgas, chocaron y ninguno parecía ceder. Ace cruzo sus brazos sobre su torso nuevamente, dispuesto a prepararse para otro ataque, cuando Rebecca levanto un puño y lo atizo en suelo.

‒¡ _Grand Knocking_! ‒Cuarteando la superficie que los rodeaba aún bajo la nieve que cubría sus pies, la zona tembló y a Ace le pareció que todo a su alrededor dejo de moverse, incluso tardo en darse cuenta que ni siquiera él podía hacerlo, sus músculos no le respondían en lo absoluto.

Desconcertado y a la vez pasmado se fijó en la chica buscando una explicación, sin embargo ella solo se limitó a expresar unas pocas palabras que no fueron en lo absoluto de su agrado.

‒Has firmado tu propia sentencia Portgas…

Avanzo lentamente hacia él con el filo de la katana listo para ser utilizada nuevamente, con una determinación inquebrantable en su mirada lobuna. Ace tensiono a tal extremo sus articulaciones y músculos que las venas y tendones, sobre todo los de su cuello se enmarcaban notoriamente bajo su piel ¿Qué clase de técnica había utilizado para inmovilizarlo sin siquiera tocarlo? ¿De verdad iba a terminar de esta manera? ¿De verdad era tan inútil que ni siquiera podría vengar a su amigo? Y sobre todo ¿En serio no sería capaz de ver a su hermano luchar hasta cumplir su mayor sueño?

 _«¡No, ni de coña!»_ No pensaba tener un final tan ridículo.

Con un grito que desgarro su garganta concentro toda la fuerza que le fuera posible obtener.

‒¡ _Dai Enkai_! ‒Un circulo de llamas se formó a su alrededor que luego fue extendiéndose, derritiendo todo aquello cuanto tocaba.

Rebecca se vio obligada a retroceder. Con movimientos dignos de una gimnasta se distanció del sujeto y gruño ofuscada al no poder acercarse a él nuevamente. No esperaba que Ace fuera capaz de romper el _Knocking_ y mucho menos efectuar algún tipo de ataque bajo su táctica. Lo observo alejarse con movimientos torpes, antes de tomar el camino que se dirigía al frondoso bosque congelado.

‒¡No lo permitiré! ‒Vocifero para emprender una percusión detrás de él.

Cuando Ace sintió que recuperaba la capacidad de moverse con mayor fluidez, volteo sobre sus pies derrapando en la nieve, haciendo esfuerzos por no resbalarse. Extendió las manos hacia Rebecca enseñándole las palmas que enseguida se iluminaron en un halo verdoso.

‒ _Hotarubi_ ‒La chica se detuvo en su sitio observando como pequeñas luces parecidas a luciérnagas empezaban a rodearla. La vio abrir los ojos con desmesura cuando ella supuso de qué podrían tratarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para esquivarlas‒. ¡ _Hidaruma_!

Las pequeñas luciérnagas verdes reventaron alrededor de la chica, en potentes llamaradas que se extendían y quemaban todo a su paso. Rebecca alzo los brazos sobre su cabeza, arrodillándose, en un intento por cubrirse del ataque. Para antes que las llamas pudiesen extinguirse, el contacto repentino del calor con el frio de la nieve, levantaron una densa nube de vapor. Ace dio la batalla por culminada y suspiro con un ademan de retirarse, cuando el instinto le obligo a permanecer en su sitio y dirigir nuevamente la mirada en dirección al lugar en el que había visto por última vez a la muchacha. El repentino silencio le alerto y estiro el cuello intentando reconocer algo entre la densa nube de vapor. Los reflejos le fallaron cuando distinguió la silueta de la chica abalanzándose velozmente sobre él.

Un ataque frontal era lo último que el Comandante de la Segunda División de Barbablanca pudiese esperar.

‒¡Portgas! ‒El duro impacto en la mejilla de Ace descoloco sus ideas y también su equilibrio, mandándolo volar unos cuantos metros.

Atónito y con una mano en la mejilla, ignorando el hilo de sangre que se resbalaba de la comisura de su boca hasta su mentón, se levantó por puro instinto esquivando otro golpe que iba dirigido nuevamente a su cabeza. De pie, Ace frunció el ceño al distinguir las nudilleras que la chicas portaba en los dedos « _Entonces no es haki, sino Kairoiseki»_ pensó, encontrando ahí la explicación del porqué había sido capaz de golpearlo. Rebecca se irguió regalándole una expresión risueña, al igual que una melodiosa risa.

‒¡Oh, vaya, te he pegado! ‒Hablo sin borrar su radiante sonrisa, que Ace sabía perfectamente que no era genuina‒. ¿De verdad pensaste que esto acabaría tan pronto y te dejaría ir? ‒Enseguida le mostro los dientes con un aire amenazador y sus ojos brillaron por el arrebato que le provoca la sola idea‒. ¡No me subestimes!

Rebecca levanto ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y descargo el golpe en el suelo, destrozando todo el terreno alrededor de ellos. Ace sintió el temblor bajo sus pies desequilibrándolo y extendió los brazos antes de gritar otro ataque.

‒¡ _Enkai_! ‒Un circulo de llamas, de mucho menor diámetro que el anterior ataque lo rodeo, normalmente solía usar tal método para preparar otra intercepción‒. ¡ _Enjou Mou_!

Una gruesa pared de fuego los rodeo a ambos pero Rebecca no pareció inmutarse.

‒Es cierto, que puede que te haya subestimado ‒Ace se limpió el hilo de sangre de los labios, dirigiéndole una mirada mucho más seria que antes‒. Puede que realmente seas una oponente digna. Pero acabemos de una vez con esto.

La diminuta sonrisa que se obsequiaron fue el quedo acuerdo entre los dos. Una fiera pelea se desato, en la que uno intentaba librarse a toda costa de su oponente y la otra aniquilarlo a como dé lugar. Tras un potente contraataque de parte de ambos, retrocedieron dejando ver la agitación que sacudía sus cuerpos. La batalla había tomado más tiempo del que hubiesen deseado y una vez más gris tormenta contra azul océano se encontraron, sin la mínima intención de renunciar.

‒Ya tuve suficiente ‒Susurro Ace, levanto un brazo y lanzo un puño al aire al grito de _Hiken._

Rebecca evadió el ataque por poco, resbalando en el suelo y rodando sobre si misma antes de alzarse nuevamente.

‒ _Shoumei_ ‒Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Ace como si se tratara de una ilusión.

Portgas deformo su rostro por el desconcierto de la escena, ni siquiera con el Haki fue capaz de detectar la verdadera ubicación de la mujer, era como si todo signo vital o pensamiento de su parte se borrará. Droggnels se mostró a su lado y él contraataco con un puñetazo el cual la chica esquivo. Estando en el aire Ace distinguió la perversa sonrisa en el perfil de la mujer antes de que ella extendiera sus dedos índice y medio y literalmente lanzará una descarga eléctrica en su dirección.

‒¿¡Qué mierda!? _‒«¿¡Electricidad, es una usuaria!? ¡No! ¡¿Quién puñeteras es esta mujer!?»_ Los voltios sacudieron su cuerpo sin piedad y para cuando acabo, sus extremidades desprendían una estela de humo. Cabreado, sin darle tiempo a la mujer de atacar nuevamente, concentro todo el poder posible en su brazo izquierdo y lo sacudió delante de ella. Como si se tratara de un cañón de fuego, vocifero‒. ¡ _Kyou Kaen_!

El grito ahogado de Rebecca y ver su cuerpo siendo arrastrado varios metros desde donde estaban sin poder erguirse de vuelta, le confirmo que la batalla había acabado y él había ganado. Con la respiración todavía agitada se encamino hacia ella, aun cuando su mente le dijera que debía largarse de ahí.

 _«Solo quiero verla de vuelta, nadie ha logrado darme una pelea así de reñida desde hace un buen tiempo»_ Se excusó a sí mismo. Se acercó hasta la chica que para su sorpresa aún seguía consciente, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, de sus labios entreabiertos se permitía abandonar alguno que otro jadeo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez signo de su cansancio y temblaba en un vano intento por levantarse nuevamente. Al sentir la presencia de Ace, abrió los ojos y su expresión se tornó molesta. Suspiro derrotada.

‒Adelante…Acaba con esto Portgas.

‒¿Disculpa?

Rebecca entorno los ojos, consiguiendo por fin apoyarse sobre uno de sus codos.

‒Acaba con esto…Ganaste. Mátame.

‒Oe, oe...¿De qué diablos estás hablando? No voy a hacer algo como eso…

‒¿¡Ah!? ‒La exasperación en la voz de la chica era bastante notoria‒. ¿Piensas dejarlo así? ¡Prefiero morir a tener que vivir con esta humillación!

‒¡Estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos! ‒Chilló Ace, cerrando ambas manos en forma de puño.

Rebecca quiso protestar de vuelta, cuando percibió que varios de los gruesos árboles que los rodeaban, empezaron a crujir y quebrarse, como resultado de la dura pelea que tuvieron.

‒¡Cuidado! ‒La advertencia de Ace, no fue lo que la sobresalto, sino el hecho de que ahora la cargaba, apoyando un brazo detrás de su espalda y el otro bajo sus piernas.

‒¡Espera! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ‒Soltó ariscamente tratando de zafarse de él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sin éxito‒. ¡Bájame pirata!

Ace brinco varias veces dejando atrás un mortal derrumbe de troncos quemados y astillados. Llego a un claro alejado de árboles y se arrodillo en el suelo cansinamente sin soltar a la chica todavía.

‒¿¡Qué se supon…‒Sin embargo Ace, no dejo que terminará la frase.

‒Shh…

‒¡¿Ah!? ¿¡Osas callarme, tú pirata conden…!?

‒¡Shh! ¡Con un demonio! ‒Ace apoyo la palma de su mano sobre la boca de la chica y miro alrededor.

Entonces Rebecca también lo percibió y se sintió todavía más estúpida por su desatención. Gruñidos y crujidos de pequeñas ramas cercanos a ellos se hicieron escuchar. Droggnels entrecerró los ojos y logro distinguir de entre las blancas plantas invernales, los negros dientes de una manada de Panther Ice que los rodeaban. Unos feroces felinos de montañas de blanco pelaje, empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente y Ace afianzó nuevamente su agarre hacia la chica.

‒¡Déjame aquí, maldición! ‒Exclamo Rebecca movimiento frenéticamente los pies, cuando el muchacho esquivo el ataque de una de las fieras, saltando sobre ellas y alejarlos todavía más del pueblo.

‒¡Agh! ‒Se quejó Ace dejándola caer sobre la nieve cuando ella le estiro los cabellos y una vez que creyó que estaban lejos de todo peligro‒. ¿¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo!?

‒¡Eso debo preguntártelo yo a ti pirata rastrero! ‒Grito Rebecca con igual magnitud‒. ¡Te dije que acabaras con esto! ¡No necesito tu piedad! ¡Es despreciable!

‒¡No voy a hacerlo, maldición, entiéndelo! ‒El potente grito de Ace hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Rebecca al igual que él, sintió que el suelo vibraba y por inercia levantaron sus cabezas en la misma dirección. A pocos metros, se encontraba una colina de importante altura, que por todo el revuelo rompió barreras y ahora una densa capa de nieve se deslizaba hacia ellos, en una avalancha. Rebecca le dirigió una rápida mirada Ace.

‒Te odio ‒Se limitó a decir.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Si gustan, pueden dejar sus reviews, sugerencias...tomatazos...o lo que gusten :D ¡Por favor, sean gentiles!**

 **Bien, hasta el siguiente capitulo entonces...¡Saludos!**

 _ **Bye, Bye...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! He aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic que aun tiene mucho por contar y exponer :D Sé que aun debo mejorar la redacción, pero antes de correr, uno primero debe aprender a gatear(?) Ok, no fue la mejor analogía que pude utilizar ahora, pero se entiende ¿No?.**

 **En fin, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo :D**

* * *

Cuando Ace vio la cantidad de nieve que les caería encima a ambos si no se movían, tomo a Rebecca y sin pensarlo un segundo más, se la echo al hombro como si se tratara de un saco de carga.

La chica volvió a refunfuñar y patalear como podía contra el agarre del hombre, exigiendo que la dejara morir ahí. Portgas corrió por unos metros más al frente, antes de arrojarse por un pequeño camino cuesta abajo. Se ayudó con los pies, apoyándose sobre una mano e ignorando la quemazón que le producía el helado contacto de la superficie contra su piel desnuda ‒que paso a segundo plano cuando la mortal capa de nieve estaba casi sobre ellos‒, se deslizo sorteando piedras, troncos y lidiando con los arrebatos de la chica. Distinguió de entre las curvas una pequeña abertura entre las paredes rocosas a muy poca distancia del camino que acababa de tomar y se aferró a un tronco, gruñendo sonoramente por el esfuerzo brusco, y cambiar su rumbo. Avanzo con una velocidad increíble hacia el hueco para arrojarse a él sin reparo. El cuerpo de Rebecca se le escapó de los brazos pero no acabo demasiado lejos. Se volvió para observar que la abertura del pequeño recoveco en el que se habían metido era sellada por una gruesa capa de nieve y él tuvo que retroceder gateando torpemente en la oscuridad al sentir el frio de la misma, caerle como dagas sobre las piernas. Jadeo llevándose una mano al pecho e intento tragar, sintiendo que la garganta le ardía como los mil infiernos _«De lo que nos hemos salvado»_ pensó. Un desastre tras otro. Un ahogado quejido lo hizo reaccionar y chasqueo los dedos encendiendo su dedo pulgar como si fuera un fósforo.

Rebecca se había apoyado penosamente sobre sus codos y se hallaba boca abajo, al igual que él, la respiración era algo que le costaba normalizar. Cuando el sitio se ilumino, lo miro de soslayo con un notorio desagrado.

‒Lo preguntaré una vez más…¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pirata?

‒Se dice "gracias" ‒Quiso corregir Ace, sin poder evitar la mueca de enojo‒, Recuerda que te salve…Tres veces.

‒No recuerdo habértelo pedido ¿Acaso lo hiciste esperando un favor a cambio? Que sucio… ‒Escupió la chica, y luego bajo la mirada arañando la nieve‒. No vas a conseguir nada…

‒Oe, no es como si se tratara de eso, ni siquiera había pensado en ello ‒Ace se sentó sobre su trasero sin dejar de iluminar el lugar.

‒Te dije que ganaste…¡Así que haz lo justo y mátame de una vez! Esto es degradante.

‒¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? No es como si perder fuera malo de vez en cuando.

‒¡No se trata de eso! ‒Exasperada Rebecca cerró los ojos con fuerza‒. ¿Cómo mirarías tú a tus superiores si supieran que perdiste penosamente?…¡Tsk! Ni siquiera sé porque sigo hablando contigo…Como si lo entendieras.

‒¿Odias tanto a los piratas? ‒Soltó Ace de repente.

‒¿Es en serio? ‒Interrogó con sorna‒. ¡Todos ustedes son unos seres viles sin respeto hacia nada ni nadie! ¡Roban sueños y corrompen a las personas! ¡Basuras así ni siquiera merecer vivir!

Ace frunció el ceño, levantándose de su sitio, por el tono de voz que empleaba la chica, supo que no podía tratarse de una convicción sin motivo, algún tormento la acechaba y por eso el tan radical pensamiento ¿O tal vez era algo que sus familiares militares se habían encargado de implantar en la mente? Ignoraba sus incesantes y molestas quejas y argumentos. Estaba acostumbrado a oír que no merecía vivir, sin embargo…

‒¡Prefiero morir a saber que fui derrotada por un rufián pirata! ¡Es una vergüenza! ‒Grito volteando hacia él‒. ¡Mátame basur‒!

Rebecca no fue capaz de concluir la orden. El cabezazo que recibió en la frente calló cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de su boca. Antes de caer al suelo, Ace la tomo del cuello de su camisa y la sacudió frenéticamente sin recato.

‒¡Ya estoy harto de tus chillidos! ‒La irritación en la voz de Ace, era notoria‒. ¡Escúchame, no voy a hacerlo, con un demonio! ¡No sé cuál sea tu maldito problema, pero no todos los piratas somos unos desgraciados!

Rebecca abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sin ser capaz de apartarlos de los de Ace, volviendo a chocar así, sus ojos color gris tormenta contra el azul océano de él. Ahora era Portgas quién protestaba sin pausas. Balbuceo queriendo responder, pero el sonido de la bofetada que recibió en su mejilla derecha más el grito del hombre, lleno cada recoveco del terreno.

‒¡Así que córtala! ¡Cálmate de una jodida vez! ‒La sacudió nuevamente‒. ¿¡Te salve, no!? ¡¿Qué si lo hice por un favor?! ¡Lo hice porque se me canto de los cojones, entiendelo!

Portgas sabía que ese era peor manera de dirigirse a una persona, pero las incesantes protestas de la chica lo habían sacado de quicio. La soltó de repente y Rebecca cayó sin ninguna intención de asirse.

‒Aun si lo dices, no tienes intenciones de morir…Lo veo en tus ojos‒Ace le dirigió una rápida mirada a la única salida tapada por la nieve‒. Por eso mismo, seas o no de la Marina me importa un bledo, si ambos queremos vivir, por ahora es momento de dejar de lado nuestras diferencias ¿No lo crees?

Rebecca se llevó una mano temblorosa hacia su mejilla la cual todavía ardía y miro a Ace como quien todavía no entiende lo que acababa de suceder.

‒¿Qué dices…Rebecca? ‒Cuestiono el chico, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre.

La chica apretó los labios y se apoyó con la ayuda de uno de sus codos. Las palabras de Ace resonaron de vuelta en su mente. Escenas fugaces, recuerdos traumáticos la asaltaron y la hicieron temblar ligeramente. Rabia, impotencia. Portgas no paso por alto la reacción pero la relaciono con el frio que hacía en el lugar.

 _¡No sé cuál sea tu maldito problema, pero no todos los piratas somos unos desgraciados! ¿¡Te salve, no!? ¡Pues lo hice porque se me canto de los cojones!_

‒¿Tú qué sabes?...‒Susurro más para ella que para él.

‒¿Dijiste algo?

 _«No todos son iguales»_ Se repitió mentalmente. Sin apartar la mano de su mejilla, tras un corto silencio pero que para ella equivalió a horas. Finalmente hablo.

‒¿Golpeas a una chica en la cara?

‒¿Eh?

‒¿Salvas a una chica y luego la golpeas directamente en el rostro?

‒¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando ahora!?

‒¡El rostro es lo más importante para una chica! ‒Rebecca frunció el ceño. No entendía la razón de su actitud, reaccionar de esa manera sobre algo tan banal era bastante impropio de ella, pero esa era la respuesta que las palabras de Ace provocaron en ella. Quería creerle. Quería darse la oportunidad de confiar, por lo menos en él…Por lo menos ahora. Tenía razón en una cosa, morir todavía no era una opción para ella‒. ¡Solo un cobarde golpea a una mujer en el rostro!

‒¿¡Qué me estas contando!? ¡Hemos peleado casi a muerte hace rato! ‒Respondió Ace, incrédulo‒. ¡Eras tú la que quería claramente liquidarme!

‒¡Ese no es el punto ahora! ‒Rebecca consiguió sentarse y bajo los brazos, derrotada‒. Eres extraño ‒Finalmente dijo.

‒Tú eres la extraña aquí _…‒«Por no mencionar que sádica»_ Ace la miro con el ceño fruncido, el cual se suavizo cuando creyó distinguir una fugaz sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

‒Interesante ‒Droggnels levanto la cabeza, apoyándola sobre la rocosa pared‒. Por esta vez, admitiré que estoy de acuerdo contigo…Si queremos vivir, tendremos que trabajar juntos para salir de esta.

El rostro de Rebecca recobró nuevamente su característica expresión estoica y miro a Portgas de soslayo.

‒¿No puedes simplemente derretir el hielo?

‒Si pudiera, lo habría hecho hace rato ‒Respondió Ace con obviedad‒. Pero estoy demasiado cansado…Y hambriento…Me diste una buena pelea ¿Sabes?

‒Mentiroso ‒Susurro la chica, cerrando los ojos‒. No necesitas mentir para intentar ganarte mi simpatía ahora…Además, no tengo demasiadas intenciones de conversar contigo; _pirata_.

‒Lo estoy diciendo en serio…Esas armas de Kairoseki…¡Y joder! ¡¿Qué pasa con esa ridícula fuerza y esos brincos!? ‒Empezó a enumerar Ace como si se tratara de un niño, hasta que recordó el último ataque‒. Por cierto ¿Eres una usuaria de tipo logia también?

‒¿Usuaria? ‒La expresión confundida de Rebecca pedía más explicaciones acerca de la pregunta.

‒Ese rayo…

‒Ah…No soy una usuaria, es solo algo que aprendí ‒Se limitó a responder.

‒Pues es genial ‒La sinceridad en la voz de Ace, reflejo sorpresa en el rostro de la chica, que enseguida aparto la mirada.

Nuevamente el silencio reino entre los dos, hasta que Rebecca decidió romperlo.

‒Nadie antes ha sido capaz de esquivar mis ataques ‒Sí, lo estaba alabando, pero de entre todo lo que habría podido decir, solo eso se le ocurrió. Había sentido la extraña necesidad de devolverle el gesto.

Ace sonrió y suponiendo la atmosfera que los rodeaba, decidió molestarla un poco.

‒Aun no me lo has dicho.

‒¿Decir qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

‒Te salve ¿Recuerdas? Escuchar algo de gratitud, no vendría mal.

Rebecca entorno los ojos y tensiono la mandíbula.

‒Un paso a la vez Portgas…

‒Solo pido un simple "gracias".

‒No juegues con tu suerte. Te matare.

‒Apenas puedes moverte ‒Recalco Ace, dando por acabada la pequeña y divertida discusión entre ambos, la sonrisa burlona en su rostro se negaba a irse y la expresión fastidiosa en la cara de la chica le supo a pura satisfacción‒. Bromeo…No voy a obligarte a decirlo si no quieres.

‒¿Por qué mejor no utilizas esa cabeza tuya para pensar en una manera de salir aquí en lugar de mofarte? ‒Cuestiono Rebecca‒. Es verdad, no puedo moverme demasiado ahora, estoy muy cansada también _‒«Hacía tiempo que no tenía esa sensación en el cuerpo»_ ‒ Cavar no es una opción, nos llevarían horas y no llegaríamos a nada.

‒Podemos esperar hasta mañana, recuperare las fuerzas…Al menos la suficiente como para sacarnos a ambos de aquí.

‒¿Huh? ¿Y hasta entonces qué?

‒Hasta entonces solo tenemos que sobrevivir ‒Se limitó a responder.

‒Haces que suene fácil.

‒Lo sería si bajaras un poco más la guardia…Como hace rato ‒Ace refería a su reclamo por haberla golpeado en el rostro‒. ¡Joder…Que sed!

Rebecca prefirió no responder. Solamente desvió la mirada hacia la herida en el pecho de Ace, antes de que él apagara la pequeña llama de su dedo y quedaran a oscuras. Sus ojos no tardaron en adaptarse a la misma.

‒Lo siento, pero si quiero recuperar algo de energía, tengo que hacerlo ‒Se disculpó Ace.

‒No…Esta bien…Después de todo, la realidad es que no me queda de otra que confiar en ti para salir de aquí.

‒No es necesario que seas tan reservada conmigo, puedes llamarme Ace.

Nuevamente el silencio fue la única respuesta para Ace. Exasperado se revolvió los cabellos, si al menos iban a convivir un par de horas, intentaba hacer amena la situación, solo que la chica no colaboraba y eso lo hacía más difícil.

‒Lo que dijiste hace rato, sobre los piratas…¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? ¡Y no reiteres que me salvaste Portgas!

‒Pues…No niego que existen personas viles, con ningún respecto hacia nada y que solo puedes esperar lo peor de ellas, mentiras, la muerte…Y algo peor ‒Ace hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras decía aquello, a su mente lo asaltaba la silueta corpulenta de un hombre moreno de cabellos rizados‒. ¿Sabes que es peor que la muerte?

Portgas no esperaba una respuesta de parte de la chica, sin embargo…

‒La traición ‒Respondieron al unísono. Se miraron unos segundos de soslayo y Ace siguió hablando‒. Pero así también hay otros, hombres y mujeres con sueños que luchan por alcanzar...y amigos por los cuales pelearían sin dudar. Hay personas que pueden considerarse como piratas para la sociedad pero son más transparentes que cualquier otro personal del gobierno.

Nuevamente Ace fue capaz de sacar otra expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la chica.

‒Parece que sabes de lo que hablas en cuanto a los que son malos.

‒Bueno, tuve la mala suerte de conocer personas así.

‒Se nota que hablabas de alguien en concreto hace rato ‒Concluyo Rebecca.

Ace suspiro, supuso que contarle la historia no estaría mal para pasar el rato.

‒Como sabes, soy miembro de los piratas de Shirohige, y uno de los hombres que estaba bajo mi división, mato a un buen amigo mío, otro comandante. Y luego escapo.

‒Eso es demasiado bajo ¿Por qué Shirohige no hizo algo al respecto él mismo?

‒El viejo decidió dejarlo pasar, tenías sus razones, pero yo no puedo permitir que esto se quede así, es mi responsabilidad y también mi venganza.

‒Francamente ‒Ace esperaba algún comentario negativo de parte de la chica‒, Habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

Aquello lo asombró, pero se limitó a bajar la mirada y apoyar los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

‒¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

‒¿Disculpa?

‒¿Por qué odias tanto a los piratas? He visto como cazaste a ese hombre ayer, y la manera en la que acabaste con su vida. Dijiste que odias a los piratas por ser seres viles, pero tus actos de ayer no distan demasiado de serlo tampoco. Es demasiado poco ortodoxo para alguien que trabaja para la Marina.

Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para crispar de nuevo a la chica, pero decidió contenerse.

‒No tengo porque compartir detalles de mi vida contigo… Y la manera en la que lleve a cabo mi justicia no es asunto tuyo. Soy libre de hacerlo como se me plazca. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente…Mal por mal ‒Suspiro. No tenía ganas de hablar del asunto

‒¿Lo crees así por ser la nieta del Almirante de Flota? ¿No es eso abusar de poder?

Aunque estuviesen a oscuras, Ace sabía que la chica lo miraba con ira contenida y cierto grado, sorpresa.

‒Ignoraré el hecho de cómo conseguiste esa información por el bien de nuestras psiques‒Resoplo‒. De cualquier manera tampoco es ese el caso, no necesito ocultarme bajo el ala de nadie para intentar justificar lo que hago. Soy así. ‒La franqueza en su voz no era discutible y pensaba que si decía aquello, Ace dejaría de molestarla con el tema‒. Además, es una larga historia.

‒Pues yo lo hice cuando me lo preguntaste, y el tiempo…Es lo que nos sobra ahora.

‒Eres persistente ¿Sabes?

‒Ya me lo han dicho antes…Adelante, soy todo oídos ‒Portgas escuchó atentamente cada palabra de la chica, sintiendo una inexplicable impotencia a medida que ella hablaba, cuando termino, solo pudo decir‒. Diablos…

Ace intento colocarse en el lugar de Rebecca, entendiendo que él tampoco habría sido muy diferente de no haber sido salvado por sus hermanos. Sin embargo, esta mujer tenía familia ¿No? Entonces ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto y no ser detenida antes? Las últimas palabras de la chica, terminaron por aclararle los pensamientos.

‒Puedo entenderte. Sin embargo sigo creyendo que eres demasiado radical con tus métodos.

‒¿Por qué no dices lo que realmente piensas? ‒Cuestiono la chica rodando los ojos.

‒Demasiado _sádica_ …Tengas el lema que tengas, si lo sigues haciendo así, no distas mucho de ser igual que esos piratas que tanto odias.

‒¿Por qué te importa?

‒Porqué puedo decir con solo mirarte que no eres tan mala como aparentas, que puedes ser alguien mejor.

‒Tsk…¿A qué ha venido eso ahora?

‒Solo digo lo que pienso ‒Ace se alzó de hombros.

‒Entonces eres lo mismo que un necio, solo dices lo que piensas.

‒Necio o no, tengo el presentimiento de que puedo demostrarlo.

‒¡Já! ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Las horas pasaron mientras que Ace y Rebecca compartían algún que otro comentario trivial cada cierto tiempo, el frio empezó a sentirse todavía más y ambos no pudieron evitar encogerse aún más en sus sitios.

‒¿Qué pasa con el frío de esta isla?

‒¿Viniste aquí sin saberlo? Es una isla de invierno, y estamos en la estación de verano además ‒La acotación de Rebecca pasmo a Ace ¿Estación de verano y con aquel frio infernal?‒ Esta isla se llama Ice Hell por si no lo sabías.

‒Pues sí que le hace honor al nombre.

Más horas pasaron y el frio calaba los huesos a tal extremo que ya era doloroso. Ace entendió que si no proponía algo, morirían congelados. Suponía que la chica también lo sabía, pero algo le decía que preferiría morir a decírselo.

‒Oe…Si esto sigue así…Moriremos.

‒Lo sé.

Ace gruño y se frotó aún más los brazos.

‒Si queremos llegar hasta mañana, no tenemos de otra más que compartir calor.

‒Pues ese tu problema…Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a este clima ‒Respondió bordemente la chica.

‒Oh claro, por eso te tiembla la voz ¿No? …Aja…‒Ace suspiro‒. Deja de ser tan necia, es por un bien común.

Rebecca cerró los ojos y sintiendo que Ace se levantaba, no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse, ansiosa alzo una mano y no pudo evitar morderse suavemente la piel del dedo índice « _¿Qué diría su abuelo si se enteraba? ¿O su tío, o sus compañeros? ¿Qué diría Borsalino si llegaba a saberlo»_ Primero muerta a que ellos lo supieran.

‒Está bien ‒Sintió que Ace se sentaba a su lado, pero después la alzaba de la cintura‒. ¡E-Espera! ¿¡Q-Qué haces ahora!?

‒¡Sentándonos uno al lado del otro es lo mismo que nada! Esta es la mejor manera de compartir el calor.

Ace abrió lo suficiente las piernas y sentó a la chica entre ellas, pero no la rodeo con sus brazos como era de suponerse, sino que los apoyo sobre las rodillas y se quedó con la mirada fija en la nada. Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica.

‒Relájate, es solo supervivencia.

‒Será mejor que no intentes nada raro.

‒Como si me provocara ‒Ace rodo los ojos.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero el temblor en sus cuerpos todavía era notorio. Sabían que debían acercarse más si querían conseguir algo de calor. Pero Ace no volvería a insistir con ello y Droggnels, pues tendría que comerse su orgullo _«Es por un bien en común»_ pensó.

‒Tu herida…‒Rebecca hablo‒. ¿Te duele?

‒Arde un poco…

‒Pues el frio hará que te moleste más…Lástima.

‒¿Ese es un intento de disculpas? No es necesario.

‒Gracias.

‒Tampoco me agradezcas por lo que acabo de decir.

‒No…Gracias por salvarme, aun cuando te gritaba lo contrario y por cómo me comporte hace rato ‒El silencio de Ace, puso ansiosa a la chica, se sintió demasiado expuesta‒. Ace…

‒¡Ah, disculpa! Es solo que me has sorprendido, realmente no me lo esperaba y…Me has llamado por mi nombre ¡Vaya!

Rebecca sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arderle y agradeció que estuvieran a oscuras. Carraspeo suavemente.

‒Sobre lo que viste ayer…Piensas que soy un monstruo ¿No?

‒No lo sé…¿Piensas tú que yo soy alguien malo?

Rebecca se encogió en su sitio y susurro un débil "No" que Ace alcanzo a oír gracias a la cercanía. Portgas sonrió levemente y la atrajo aún más hacia él, la apreso con sus piernas y sintió que ella apoyaba sus manos sobre sus brazos. La punta de sus delgados y finos dedos estaban fríos y enseguida buscaron meterse bajo las mangas de la gabardina del hombre _«Es por un bien común, supervivencia»_ se repitió mentalmente la chica.

‒Pues tampoco creo que seas un monstruo ‒Inmediatamente empezó a sentir la calidez del cuerpo ajeno y empezó a dejarse vencer por el cansancio ahora que "aseguraba" su vida, inconscientemente comenzó a agachar la cabeza, apoyándola en el hombro femenino. Aun después de haber tenido una ardua pelea, su delicado aroma persistía‒. Y los monstruos no huelen tan bien.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido y dejar a Rebecca totalmente pasmada con el rostro enrojecido. Cuando comprobó que el chico de verdad se había dormido, sus músculos se relajaron y se convenció a sí misma, que eran los delirios del cansancio y el sueño o que el frio le había afectado el cerebro como para osar decirle una cosa de esas. En un mar de pensamientos revueltos y sin quererlo, Rebecca también se quedó dormida.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, sé que me quedo algo corto, pero todavía hay mucho por relatar y no quise cargarlo todo en un solo capítulo._**

 ** _Dejen sus reviews, sugerencias o tomatazos, lo que más les guste XD y nos vemos en la próxima._**

 ** _¡Bye, Bye!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola a todos!...Siempre que digo eso, me siento presentadora de algún teleshow(?) en fin, he aquí el nuevo capítulo de este Fic Ace x OC "Encuentro Inesperado" nada más que decir, so...¡Al fic! XD**_

* * *

El primero en despertar fue Ace, el cansancio y el dolor persistían en su cuerpo y todavía aturdido por la somnolencia, examino rápidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. El choque de recuerdos lo abrumó al grado de provocarle una pequeña jaqueca. Todo apareció y desapareció sorprendentemente rápido, la pelea con Rebecca, la huida de los desastres consecutivos y luego esa pequeña cueva.

Intento enderezarse, la sensación de tener la espalda curvada por tanto tiempo le comenzaba a pasar factura, necesitaba acomodarse para seguir durmiendo tan plácidamente como hasta hace un rato. Apenas lo hizo, le pareció curiosa la delicada fragancia que llegaba a su olfato, la calidez que recorría su cuerpo y que dicha acción de su parte se viera impedida por algo que sus brazos apresaban ¿Se había aferrado a una almohada antes de dormir?

...Una almohada…

… _Sus brazos…Calidez…_

Ace despabilo al instante y dirigió sus ojos hacia aquello que sus extremidades contenían. Le tembló ligeramente el labio inferior al recordar el pequeño detalle de que él y Rebecca habían acordado pasar la noche de esa manera para sobrevivir hasta la mañana siguiente « _Mierda, soy un idiota_ » pensó.

La chica sin embargo no pareció inmutarse ante los movimientos de Portgas. Apenas se alzó de hombros y atrajo lo más que podía sus piernas hacia ella, aprensando con esa acción los brazos de Ace bajo su pecho. El muchacho se tensó y tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que ella tenía metidos los dedos de las manos bajo las mangas de su gabardina.

‒O-Oe ‒Susurro en un intento por despertarla cuando sin quererlo, se detuvo a mirarla fijamente.

Escudriño su rostro desde el ángulo y la cercanía en el que se encontraba. Su piel de alabastro, contrastaba fuertemente con la azabache cabellera que poseía. Su nariz era respingada, sus labios eran rosados y se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos, sus mejillas habían adquirido un suave color. Recordó su mirada de aspecto lobuno, eran de un color gris tormenta, llenos de misterio y secretos que hacía rato lo habían observado con tal desprecio e ira que prometían desatar el mismo infierno. Ahora, sus exóticas facciones estaban relajadas, y sus parpados escondían sus ojos. Ace se cuestionó si estaba dispuesto a querer conocerlos aún más Se preguntó incluso cómo se vería sonriendo de manera genuina y espontánea y si él sería capaz de lograr algo como eso en una persona como ella. Su largo cabello negro como la noche, lo invito a tocarlo, parecía seda enmarcando su rostro. Sin poder contenerse, decidió averiguar si se sentirían así como se veían, al tacto, por lo que estiro los dedos y tomo la punta de un mechón que recaía sobre él. _No se había equivocado_. Entorno los ojos al aspirar nuevamente el delicado aroma femenino y no supo con certeza a qué compararlo _«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve tan cerca de una mujer?»_ Se preguntó, la respuesta llego a su mente enseguida, _hacía tiempo sí_ , pero ninguna le había provocado tal curiosidad como la de ahora. Bajo un poco más la mirada con la idea de seguir con dicha tarea cuando el uniforme rojo le recordó quien era ella. Enseguida sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte color carmesí por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos y respiro profundo alzando los ojos y tensionado nuevamente su cuerpo _«De verdad….¡De verdad soy un idiota!»_ Se gritó internamente.

Cerró sus ojos sabiendo que conciliar el sueño de vuelta, le sería una tarea difícil, por no decir imposible. Respiro y exhalo varias veces intentando calmarse y reprochándose todavía. No había intentado nada, no había hecho absolutamente nada, pero el amargo sabor a la culpa en la boca le hacía sentir lo contrario. Decidió que esperaría unos minutos más y si la muchacha no despertaba por su cuenta, él se encargaría de hacerlo. Para su suerte, no paso demasiado tiempo cuando Droggnels despertó y estudió el sitio con la misma somnolencia como la de Ace, solo que a diferencia de él, reacciono más rápido. Enseguida aparto sus manos y se enderezó reclinándose hacia delante, alejando su espalda del torso masculino. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada al suelo.

‒Estoy viva…‒Susurro.

‒Estamos ‒La voz de Ace le valió un pequeño respingo que de no ser por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, él la habría pasado por alto. Rebecca volteo a verlo por sobre su hombro‒. ¿Buenos días?

‒Hola ‒Se limitó a responderle con un hilo de voz y luego volver la vista al frente. De inmediato la imagen de sus familiares y sobretodo la de Borsalino le vinieron a la mente _«¡Nunca lo sabrán…Él nunca lo sabrá!»_ se repitió a sí misma. Tenía la boca seca, necesitaba tomar agua a como dé lugar.

‒¿Lo logramos, no?

‒Todavía estamos aquí…‒Respondió ella con cierta aspereza. Más que nada por la molesta sensación en su garganta.

‒Bueno, no quería despertarte, parecía que dormías tan bien ‒Se mofo Ace‒. Ya sabes…En los brazos de _un pirata._

Rebecca se mordió el interior de sus mejillas y abrió los ojos, apretando los puños, crispada por el comentario ‒las ganas de romperle la boca en ese instante no le faltaron‒ cuando dimensiono el hecho de que ella todavía no se apartaba de él. Sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse por la situación. Se paró de un brinco, mareándose al instante por el arrebato, teniendo que sostenerse de la pared delante de ella con ambas manos.

‒O-Oye, tranquila ‒Dijo Ace mirándola por encima del sombrero‒. Parece que ya puedes moverte al menos...

‒Cállate ‒Ordeno la chica, todavía sin mirarle‒. Dijiste que nos sacarías de aquí apenas recobraras las fuerzas.

‒Sí, sí, sé lo que dije ‒Menciono Ace levantando ambas manos en un gesto que pedía calma, se irguió sobre su sitio, aprovechando el momento para estirar el cuerpo como antes no pudo, se sobo el estómago después.‒. Aunque no sé qué tanto avancemos, recuerda que también dije que estaba hambriento…Mantente tan atrás como puedas.

‒¡Espera! ‒Ace volteo hacia la chica y la vio avanzar lentamente apoyando una de sus manos sobre la pared. Se inclinó hasta quedar frente a la montaña de nieve que alcanzaba a traslucir precariamente la salida con la luz del día‒. Ven aquí un momento.

Portgas obedeció y se inclinó a su misma altura, quedando a su lado, cuando la muchacha lo tomo de la gabardina, justo donde se le había rajado y estiro de la tela, terminando por romperla hasta obtener un pedazo de ella.

‒¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! ‒Protesto Ace enseguida mirando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, la prenda rota y viceversa varias veces‒. ¡Por lo menos pregunta antes de hacer las cosas, loca!

‒¡Sí que eres ruidoso! ‒Respondió la chica con la misma energía mientras tomaba un puño de nieve y la envolvía en el pedazo de tela‒. Además no sé de qué te quejas, la tela ya estaba rasgada.

‒Hm…¿Me pregunto por la culpa de quién? ‒Alzo las cejas entornando los ojos, haciendo evidente el sarcasmo.

‒¡Tsk…Ya olvídalo!…¿Tienes sed, verdad? ‒Por primera vez Rebecca lo miro a los ojos. De nuevo gris tormenta y azul océano chocaron. Le cedió entonces el pedazo de nieve envuelto en la tela‒. Si lo estrujas lo suficientemente fuerte, algo de agua saldrá, no será demasiada, pero bastará para hidratarte por el momento.

Ace no supo que contestar, simplemente acepto la pieza y la miro por unos segundos.

‒Es supervivencia ¿No? ‒Droggnels desvió la mirada y apoyo una mano sobre su mentón‒. Solo hazlo de una vez y sácanos de aquí.

Ace lo coloco por encima de su boca y tal y como la mujer le había mencionado, apretujándolo lo suficiente, gotas, hasta pequeños chorritos de agua salieron por debajo del pedazo de tela. Aunque no resultase tan insípida como creyó, el hecho de haber podido mojar la garganta era una verdadera satisfacción. Suspiro cuando la última gota cayó y se secó la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Mirándola de soslayo, se dio cuenta que Rebecca no había volteado hacia él en ningún momento mientras bebía. Respiro profundo cerrando los ojos y luego se deshizo de lo que quedaba de la machacada bola de nieve para tomar otra.

‒Oe, voltea…‒Ordeno Ace a lo que Rebecca apenas obedeció, limitándose a mirarlo por sobre su hombro‒. Vamos, tú también.

‒¿Perdón? ‒Droggnels perfilo su rostro completamente hacia Ace con una ceja enarcada‒. ¿Cómo que yo también?

‒También tienes sed ¿Verdad?

Ace levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza de Rebecca.

‒Espera ¿Y piensas dármelo tú? ¡Ni hablar! ‒Aparto la mirada, rechistando entre dientes solo para ella‒. Eso es bochornoso

‒¡Oh, por favor! ¿¡Todavía insistes con eso!? ‒Portgas había alcanzado a oírla y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, enfrentándola. Estaba comenzando a sacarlo de quicio nuevamente‒. ¡Ya pasamos la noche juntos, esto no es nada!

‒¡No lo digas así, suena raro!

‒¡Cállate! ¡También necesitas beber algo! ¡Supervivencia! ¿Recuerdas? ‒Protesto el muchacho terminando de enfrentarla.

¡E-Está bien! ¡Está bien! ‒Respondió la mujer intentando echarse un poco para atrás por la cercanía del hombre‒. Pero puedo hacerlo sola.

‒¡Tsk!…Dudo que tengas la fuerza suficiente aun. No pase por alto el que te apoyas en las paredes para caminar.

Derrotada, suspiro nuevamente.

‒Eres perspicaz cuando se te antoja ¿No? ‒La mirada firme de Ace, la obligo a alzarse los hombros‒. De acuerdo hazlo como quieras.

La pequeña sonrisa victoriosa de Ace, se esfumo enseguida cuando volvió a formar el torniquete en la punta.

‒Levanta un poco la cabeza y abre la boca.

‒No tienes que decírmelo.

Ace rodo los ojos y se concentró en comprimir nuevamente la bola de nieve obteniendo resultados similares al anterior. Por un momento sus ojos se desviaron del pedazo de hielo granizado a la boca de la chica y la manera en la que el agua a veces de desbordaba por la comisura de sus labios, deslizándose por su pequeño mentón. Cuando exprimió la última gota, la chica hizo lo mismo que él al secarse con el dorso de la mano.

‒¿Mejor, verdad?...Aunque siento que mi ropa no se encuentre lo suficientemente limpia.

A Portgas le pareció oír que Rebecca ahogaba una corta risilla para luego pararse.

‒¿No crees que es un poco tarde para pensar en eso ahora? Ya está hecho. Gracias…De nuevo.

Ace se irguió rascándose la nuca, lo que ella decía era verdad, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro no se debía a eso, ni tampoco al hecho de que saldrían, sino que…Podría jurar que le había sonsacado una ‒aunque corta‒ risa a la chica. Cuando se aseguró de que estuviera lo suficientemente apartada de él, alzo su brazo, el cual se vio envuelto en llamas enseguida. Como era de suponerse el contacto brusco del frio y el calor levantaron una densa nube de vapor que los obligo a ambos a cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, para cuando los abrieron, el camino estaba totalmente despejado. Se miraron un par de segundos antes de avanzar. A medida que abandonaban el lugar inconscientemente levantaron las cabezas para dimensionar la altura de las blancas paredes de nieve que los rodeaban, sobre las cuales ellos podrían haber sido enterrados.

‒Tendrán tres metros como mucho ‒Menciono Ace apoyando una mano sobre su sombrero.

‒Podría haber sido mortal.

Portgas se ofreció en ayudar a Rebecca a caminar, para su sorpresa esta vez no se mostró tan esquiva como pensó que sería. Aunque la chica solo se limitó a apoyarse sobre su brazo. Escalaron juntos la pequeña montaña de nieve cuando el camino se les acabo y apenas Ace apoyo un brazo sobre el suelo sin hundirse, se impulsó lo suficiente como para asomar la cabeza con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, la que se esfumo cuando se encontró cara a cara un enorme lobo blanco, el cual le mostraba agresivamente los dientes. Y no tenía que escudriñar demasiado a su alrededor para saber que el animal no estaba solo.

* * *

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado :D ¿Qué les deparará a Ace y a Rebecca ahora? *música dramática* Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo(?) Si gustas, son libres de dejar sus reviews, sugerencias o tomatazos ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **¡Bye, bye!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos la actualización de este pequeño fic´s Ace x Oc, realmente me esta emociando la historia y todo lo que tengo pensado para ella, prometo mejorar mi redacción y muchas situaciones que sé que podrán encantarles :D**

 **En fin, no los retengo más, so... _AL FIC XD_**

* * *

Ace permaneció estático en su sitio, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar. Miro fijamente a los ojos de la bestia parada frente a él, como a los otros que empezaban a acercarse _«tiene que ser una maldita broma ¿De verdad? ¡Justo ahora que pensaba que nos habíamos salvado! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa con esta isla!?»_ calculo mentalmente la distancia en la que se encontraban y de la cueva que habían abandonado minutos atrás con la idea de huir, pero lo descarto enseguida. Primero era un largo camino, y segundo, porque el lugar no tenía salida y corrían el riesgo de ser acorralados al instante. Seria morir a lo tonto.

‒¿Qué sucede? ‒Pregunto Rebecca, extrañada por la rigidez del muchacho. Levanto ligeramente el mentón y sus ojos se abrieron con cierto entusiasmo‒. ¡Súbeme! ¡Rápido!

‒No creo que sea una buena idea ‒Hablo Ace entre dientes.

‒¡No te lo estoy preguntando! ¡Solo obedece! ‒Jalo de su brazo, impulsándose lo suficiente antes de asomar su cabeza por el borde. Sin esperar y tampoco importarle demasiado, trepo por sobre Ace para poder salir.

‒¡Espera! ¡Es peligros-…!

Las palabras de Ace se quedaron en el aire cuando uno de los lobos se acercaba hasta la chica, olisqueándola _«Ella sola se lo ha buscado»_ pensó con la idea de cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que suponía que se vendría, sin embargo, Rebecca alzo una mano y se agarró del cuello del animal, siendo jalada por el mismo hasta terminar de salir.

‒Me han estado buscando, que buenos chicos~ ‒Susurro la muchacha acariciándole el hocico al enorme canino que la había sacado. Sin pasar por alto la actitud agresiva de los otros tres lobos, Rebecca le dirigió una mirada rápida a Ace. Portgas entonces lo entendió, esos lobos…Esos eran los que habían matado a aquel hombre la vez anterior por orden de ella. El brillo en los ojos de Rebecca hizo que el chico tragará profundo. Algo le decía que la mujer, ahora acariciaba la idea de darles alguna orden de ataque nuevamente y con lo hambriento que él se encontraba no estaba seguro de cuánta energía tendría para pelear. No obstante‒. Delta…Atrás.

El animal se mostró un tanto reacio a responder rápidamente, pero termino por alejarse lentamente de él sin dejar de mostrarle sus filosos colmillos al igual que el resto. Portgas se mostró confundido, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Rebecca se acuclillo para extenderle una mano.

‒Hey ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el rato? ‒Ace reaccionó con un pequeño respingo mirando la mano de la chica y luego a ella‒. Vamos, sal de ahí. ‒La atónita mirada del chico le hizo saber que pedía más explicaciones‒. Por favor, sube ‒Se limitó a decir.

Ace acepto la mano de la chica y tomo el impulso suficiente para poder salir. Enseguida las bestias se agazaparon aún más y levantaron los pelos de sus lomos en un gesto mucho más amenazador que hace rato. Rebecca extendió los brazos con calma y hablo con autoridad.

‒Atrás…No ahora chicos ‒Los ojos de Rebecca percibieron el movimiento de uno de los animales alrededor de Ace y enseguida le apunto con el dedo índice‒. Ya te vi Hanzo, atrás…

‒¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ‒Ace apretó ambas manos en forma de puño, listo para lanzar algún ataque si la situación lo requería.

‒Si te pones de esa forma, convencerlos de que no te ataquen me costara más ¡Atrás Beta! ‒Vocifero volviéndose hacia el animal y haciendo que este retrocediera‒ Tu aroma a pirata es bastante obvio para ellos, es natural que quieran matarte.

‒¡Y me lo dices tan tranquilamente! ¡Tsk…Si estos son tus animales, están tan locos como tú!.

La mujer lo miro fulminándolo, por lo que Ace se alzó de hombros con una trémula sonrisa. El ladrido de uno de los animales capturo la atención de ambos.

‒¡Hanzo! ‒Reprochó Rebecca y harta de tener que lidiar con ellos así, ordeno con tal ímpetu en su voz que incluso Ace hubiera hecho caso‒. ¡Ya basta! ¡Sentados!

Los enormes canes obedecieron enseguida, borrando todo atisbo de agresividad en sus comportamientos y la miraron tiesos desde sus lugares como estatuas. Rebecca se cruzó de brazos y los miro con una media sonrisa, orgullosa de saber que respondieron al instante.

‒Como bien has dicho, estos animales son míos, yo los he entrenado ‒Se acercó a uno de ellos y le acaricio la oreja, el animal se dejó hacer‒. Solo me obedecen a mí, pero es natural que como eres un pirata, controlarlos haya sido un poco más difícil.

‒¿Tú conseguiste domesticarlos? ‒Ace estudio a cada una de las criaturas por quinta vez. Eran enormes, y sin siquiera pararse sobre sus patas traseras, estaba seguro que le llegaban por encima del abdomen. Tenían enormes garras, ojos amarillos y amenazadores y fauces que podría aventurarse a afirmar que romperían un hueso como si fuera cartón‒. Pero…

‒Supervivencia ‒Se adelantó a decir la chica, ya suponiendo lo que él querría preguntarle.

‒Oe, ya te dije que lo de antes, no lo hice para que me devuelvas el favor ‒Supuso Ace.

‒Lo sé, pero lo hice porque se me canta de los cojones ‒Respondió la chica alzándose de hombros y repitiendo las mismas palabras que él.

Portgas simplemente no podía creerlo, lo había dejado sin palabras. Sin embargo el silencio del ambiente, obligo a su cerebro a pensar en algún comentario capaz de relajar la tensión que le había generado.

‒¿Cojones? ¿Acaso eres un travesti?

‒¡¿De verdad solo vas a decir eso, pedazo de bestia?! ‒La molestia en la chica, empezó a tensionar nuevamente a los animales‒. No sé ni par‒

‒¡Gracias! ‒Rebecca levanto la mirada hacia Ace, encontrándose con que le dirigía una genuina sonrisa y se reclinaba hacia delante, con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo‒. ¡De verdad, gracias Rebecca!

La chica se quedó observándolo unos segundos más antes de apartar la mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo noto que algo reposaba sobre los pies de un árbol y se agacho para recogerlo.

‒¡Es mi mochila! ‒Chillo Ace.

‒Supongo que rastrearon el aroma con esto, por eso nos encontraron ‒Concluyo Droggnels para acercársela.

‒Entonces ‒Ace la tomo y se la hecho al hombro sin dudar‒. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

‒Vaya que eres curioso ¿Te gustan los perros acaso?

‒Solo los que no intentan devorarme.

Rebecca cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado mientras los presentaba por orden, de izquierda a derecha.

‒Este, el que tiene pelaje negro, es Hanzo, aquella blanca es Sheeva ‒Señalo a los últimos dos‒. Esos dos de ahí, de pelaje gris y pardo, son Delta, y Beta.

‒Ya veo…Hanzo, Sheeva, Delta y Beta, son buenos nombres. Solo te ha faltado Alfa.

‒¿Faltar? ‒Cuestiono la chica, caminando unos cuantos pasos antes de quedar frente a los canes y voltear hacia Ace, señalándose a sí misma con una mano sobre el pecho‒. La estás viendo.

El rostro de Ace adquirió una expresión impropia de su persona _«Esta chica…Es realmente peligrosa»_ pero enseguida curvo sus labios en una sonrisa entusiasta.

‒Vaya…Domesticar animales así, sí que es sorprendente ¿Hay algo más sobre ti que deba saber?

Droggnels enarco una ceja, no supo muy bien a qué punto quiso llegar Portgas con aquella pregunta. No pensaba volver a verlo después de lo que pasaron, y si lo hacía, no dudaría en capturarlo de nuevo.

‒No es como si tuviésemos demasiada confianza, solo dejare pasar toda esta situación por esta vez ‒Respondió arisca, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Entorno los ojos al dirigirle un rápido vistazo a la herida en el pecho de Ace y su maltrecha gabardina. Se llevó una mano a la frente, removiendo su flequillo. Sheeva apoyo su fría nariz en su mano libre y ella se la acaricio suavemente. Aun después de lo que dijo, recordó todo lo que el pirata hizo por ella mientras estuvieron encerrados. Pensaba que a partir del momento en el que estuviesen libres ‒como ahora‒ cada uno tomaría un camino distinto y nadie más que ellos sabrían lo que había pasado, que sin necesidad de hablarlo, presintió que sería un mudo acuerdo entre ambos. Pero el extraño sentimiento de mostrar tal ingratitud ahora, le atoraba el pecho. Rechisto hacia sí misma.

‒Oye ‒Capturo la atención de Ace quien ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio, pero ya perfilaba el rostro hacia el sur de donde se encontraban‒. Tu herida ‒Señalo‒. Hay que tratarla.

‒Sí, sí, lo sé…Ya veré como curarla después.

‒Ven.

‒¿Ah? ¿Qué significa eso?

‒¡Tsk! ¿Por qué tienes que cuestionarlo todo? ‒Reprocho dándole la espalda‒. ¡Solo sígueme, maldición!

Y sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar, seguida por los canes. Ace la observo por unos segundos antes de sonreír divertido, no entendía los bruscos cambios de actitud de la chica del todo, pero le producían cierta curiosidad _«Ella es el enemigo_ » Se recordó. Pero segundos después, volvió a sonreír para sí mismo « _Lo sé…aun así…Es interesante_ » La siguió lo más cerca que podía, manteniendo cierta distancia de las bestias que lo escrutaban recelosamente cada tanto.

‒No sabía que también dijeras malas palabras…

‒¿Qué quieres decir? Todos blasfemamos.

‒Es verdad, pero eres una señorita…Ya sabes.

‒Eso es ridículo, es como si dijeras que no puedo usar pantalones porque soy una chica.

Ace se llevó una mano a la boca, reprimiendo la risa, la cual se le escapaba por mucho que tratara de evitarlo.

‒¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese? ‒Pregunto sin esperar alguna respuesta‒. De todas maneras ¿A dónde me llevas?

‒La curiosidad mato al gato…

‒Puede ser, pero la verdad es que me gustaría saberlo, no sea que me estés guiando a mi propia tumba.

‒¿ _Ara~ tan mala impresión te doy_? ‒El sarcasmo era obvio, no necesitaba oír una respuesta. Sin que se lo dijera sabía que Ace pensaba que era un loca sádica.

Caminaron en completo silencio, con Ace recibiendo alguno que otro gruñido de parte de los lobos que eran apaciguados por Rebecca. Llegados a cierto punto del camino, ella levanto la mano y los lobos se esparcieron sin esperar ninguna orden. Unos metros más adelante, se alcanzaba a divisar algunas casonas del pueblo. Droggnels lo guio por los pasillos más recónditos, cuidando de que nadie los viera juntos, hasta que terminaron frente a una vieja posada cuya dueña era una mujer anciana que había perdido la vista casi en su totalidad, pero que conocía a Rebecca desde que era pequeña.

‒Aquí no vienen demasiadas personas, este lugar está muy escondido a diferencia de los demás ‒Le explico la chica invitándolo a pasar‒. ¡Con permiso! ‒Hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiesen oírla.

‒¿Hm? Rebecca-chan ¿Eres tú? ‒Una mujer de edad avanzada, apoyada sobre un bastón y portando gafas oscuras se asomó por una de las puertas‒. Ayer no viniste querida ¿Sucedió algo?

‒¡Buenos días Sra. Ymir, lo siento, se presentaron…‒Le hecho un rápido vistazo a Ace‒…Ciertos inconvenientes, pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta.

‒Me alegro, por suerte nada raro ha ocurrido ayer, aunque me pareció sentir que la tierra temblaba por unos minutos, bueno cosas de vieja supongo.

Rebecca trago profundo, sabía que se refería ‒aunque no directamente‒ a la pelea que el muchacho y ella habían tenido. Rió nerviosamente y se hizo a un lado señalando con el pulgar a Ace.

‒Disculpe que la moleste ahora Señora Ymir, pero tengo a un invitado aquí ¿Podría cedernos una habitación? Se encuentra algo herido.

‒¡Oh! ¿Es grave? ¿Puedo ayudar? ‒Alarmada, la mujer tanteo la repisa con llaves detrás de ella, antes de extendérsela a Rebecca.

‒No, descuide, solo se quedará un momento, no es nada muy urgente.

Acepto la llave que le ofrecía y le indico hostilmente a Ace que la siguiera.

‒Con permiso y gracias por el techo ‒Dijo Ace antes de desaparecer de la entrada.

‒¿Siempre eres así de educado? Nunca vi a un pirata con buenos modales ‒Menciono Rebecca, mientras metía la llave en el cerrojo.

‒Pues decidí aprender buenos modales por mi cuenta, lo creía necesario ‒Respondió alzándose de hombros y entrando a la habitación sin esperar invitación. _«De nuevo ha retomado esa actitud hostil hacia mi_ » pensó Ace.

‒Vaya, que admirable. Espera aquí ‒Fue lo último que dijo Rebecca antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Ace le hecho un rápido vistazo a la recamara, era sencilla, pero contaba con lo esencial. Considero seriamente la idea de escapar pues en su mente, cabía la posibilidad de que la chica le tendiera una trampa y decidiera apresarlo nuevamente « _matarme_ » se autocorrigió. Analizo sus posibilidades de huida, había una pequeña ventana, y se lanzaría a ella sin dudar si algo como eso ocurría, lo siguiente era enfrentarla nuevamente o derribar la puerta. En poco menos de veinte minutos, el cerrojo de la puerta giro lentamente y Ace tensiono cada musculo de su cuerpo preparándose para lo que pudiese venir, cuando la chica apareció en el umbral con una pequeña caja y un abrigo azul con imitación de piel en el cuello.

‒¿Qué ocurre? ‒Interrogo al notar la ansiedad del muchacho, enseguida supuso lo que pasaba‒. ¿Creíste que intentaría hacer alguna sucia jugada encerrándote? No caería tan bajo, si hubiera querido hacer algo, lo habría hecho hace rato.

Al terminar de decir aquello dejo la caja sobre la cama al igual que el abrigo.

‒Aquí…Esto es para que trates la herida, y esto… ‒Señalo la gabardina azul‒. No sé si te quede, pero es para reponerte la que traes…Ya hasta da pena.

Portgas permaneció en su sitio, contando con lo del agua, los lobos y ahora esto…« _Te está ayudando, tres veces tal y como tú lo hiciste sin que ella te pidiera_ » Reflexiono.

‒Agradezco la ayuda ‒Susurro acercándose lentamente y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con un pequeño pote con ungüento, un frasquillo de alcohol desintoxicante, unas pinzas, algodón y vendas‒. Para serte franco, no esperaba tanto de tu parte.

‒¡Tsk!…Limítate a estar callado a partir de ahora y acaba rápido ‒La chica aparto los ojos recostando la espalda sobre una de las paredes. No pasaron demasiados minutos como para que se diera cuenta que Ace no sabía exactamente como tratarse con lo que le había dado. Resoplo rodando los ojos y se encamino hasta él arrebatándole la caja‒. ¡Habrá que ser…! Hazte a un lado ‒Ordeno sentándose con más delicadeza en el borde de la cama‒. ¡Hasta esto debo hacer por ti!.

‒No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo.

‒Ni siquiera sabes con que empezar.

‒Pues, tal vez si no fueras tan borde de vuelta y me dijeras…‒Tanteo Ace al ver que tomaba las pinzas con una bolilla de algodón, remojándola con el alcohol. Apenas hizo contacto con su piel, le ardió a tal grado que creyó que le clavaban agujas en la herida‒. ¡Eso duele! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

‒¡Deja de quejarte! Es normal, es un desinfectante ‒Respondió la chica enarcando ambas cejas‒. Primero debes desinfectar la herida.

Esta vez la chica se empecino en realizar la tarea con mayor delicadeza que antes. Ace entendió que no había sido brusca, sino que fue una reacción natural de su cuerpo al contacto con el antiséptico. Su mente lo guio a rememorar de cuando era pequeño, acerca de las múltiples heridas y raspaduras que se hacía constantemente por recorrer los bosques. Pero no recordaba bien si cuando Magra o Dadan lo trataban, si le producía o no la misma sensación. Supuso entonces que debía tratarse de una concentración distinta.

Aprovechando que la chica estaba concentrada, dejo de prestar atención a los pasos que ella seguía, para estudiar nuevamente su rostro. Sus pestañas eran largas y sus facciones eran muy delicadas « _Nadie pensaría que esta mujer poseería una ridícula fuerza_ » Recordó. Su cuello era largo y fino y sus cabellos le caían a los lados como una cortina negra. Dirigió los ojos hacia sus manos, notando que poseía dedos finos y largos y por supuesto que con solo mirarla, sabía que sus manos eran el doble del tamaño de las ellas.

‒Esto ‒Menciono la chica tomando el pequeño pote, capturando su atención y agradeciendo que no lo hubiese pillado estudiándola tan descaradamente‒. Es un ungüento de una planta llamada Nurseplant, sus propiedades son bastantes amplias, te ayudará a cicatrizar sin dejar ningún rastro. ‒Metió los dedos índice y medio dentro del frasco.

‒¡E-espera, puedo hacer eso yo so‒…! ‒Antes de que Ace terminara de proponérselo, sintió que ya estaba pasando la pomada por la herida, le sensación cálida y anestésica, calmo cualquier ardor que el antiséptico anterior le produjo. A los pocos segundos, Rebecca coloco una venda y la aseguro con un par de parches.

‒Está listo ‒Aviso, guardando todo dentro de la pequeña caja de vuelta y apartando lo que debía desechar. Droggnels se paró rápidamente y sin mirarle hablo‒. No lo malinterpretes, te ayude solo porque me di cuenta que no podías solo. No haré nada más aparte de esto.

Antes de que ella se alejara, Ace se apresuró en extender la mano y sujetarla de un brazo, obligándola a encararlo, poco le importo la mirada tajante que le dedico, la observo con toda la seriedad que podía.

‒Gracias de vuelta Rebecca.

Nuevamente pudo apreciar como las facciones de la chica cambiaban. De un gesto hostil a uno de sorpresa. A ella todavía le sorprendía la actitud del muchacho y la confianza con la que la llamaba. La veracidad en su voz acerca de la gratitud que le había expresado y todo el tiempo en el que compartió con él, todavía la desconcertaban. Se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos y antes de que ella pudiese articular algo, el sonoro estruendo que hizo el estómago de Ace, la interrumpió. Suspiro.

‒Hace rato dijiste que tenías hambre también ‒Miro el abrigo que le había dejado en la cama‒. Vayamos abajo.

* * *

 **Una vez más, hemos llegado al termino de un capítulo más, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si tienen algunas sugerencias, tomatazos por lanzar o reviews, siéntanse libres de dejármelos :D**

 **Hasta la próxima ¡Bye, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Sí...Sí, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice el fic y ¡Lo siento mucho la verdad! pero lo cierto es que estuve muy ocupada con temas de la facultad, trabajos, exámenes, entregas y tal, por lo que no tenía un gran intervalo de descanso como para sentarme a escribir, pero ahora eso ya no es un problema y espero poder continuar actualizando todos los capitulos que tengo pensandos para este fic.**

 **Ahora sí, nada más que decir...AL FIC.**

 **Por cierto, nunca esta más aclarar que Portgas D. Ace y otros personajes propios de la serie One Piece, son creación de Eiichiro Oda :D**

* * *

Rebecca se deshizo del agarre del muchacho y abandono la habitación, dejando a Ace con una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

Portgas bajo lentamente el brazo con el que antes había retenido a la chica y se quedó mirando la puerta abierta por la que ella había salido, hasta que los dedos de su mano derecha, palparon los pelillos del abrigo. Bajo los ojos hacia dicha prenda y se la echo encima, desechando la anterior.

‒¿Ahora también me dará comida? Esto ya es ayudarme más veces de las que yo lo hice antes...Además ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión cansina en su rostro? ‒Se cuestionó así mismo con un pequeño mohín en los labios **«** _ **No es la reacción que hubiese esperado…¿Dónde quedo al loca sanguinaria?**_ **»**

Bajo por las escaleras a paso lento y una habitación completamente iluminada a su derecha capturo su atención. Con una mano apoyada sobre la pared, se acercó cautelosamente hasta aproximarse al marco de la puerta. Se trataba de una habitación amplia con al menos cinco mesas bajas con estilo similar al kotatsu. Había varias mamparas de madera separando algunas de las mesas « _ **Para la privacidad**_ » pensó. Y en las tres columnas de color ónix que decoraban la sala, colgaban dos faroles a cada lado que alcanzaban a alumbrar lo suficiente el lugar con sus luces de color amarillo. Descubrió que en una de las esquinas reposaba una estufa y en el medio mismo de la sala; a su izquierda se encontraba una chimenea, pero no había ninguna leña dentro como para ser utilizada « _ **Será para decoración**_ » Intuyo.

Frente a él, se encontraba la chica, arrodillada con las piernas metidas bajo las mantas de la mesa y con una postura digna de _chica noble_ …O al menos de una que hubiese recibido una buena educación igual de estricta. La descubrió acomodando algunas servilletas para luego colocarlas a un lado de la mesa y aunque no lo mirara directamente, Ace supuso que ella ya había reparado en su presencia.

‒Te ha quedado bien ‒Dijo la muchacha aun sin mirarlo‒. Puedes quedártelo entonces.

‒¿Ah? Sí, sí…Gracias ‒Miro su nuevo abrigo por unos segundos antes de acercarse a la mesa y sentarse con cierto aire de desconfianza‒. Entonces...¿También vas a invitarme el almuerzo? No esperaba esta clase de ama‒…

‒¿Tienes hambre, verdad? ‒Lo interrumpió ella‒. Solo cállate y espera.

‒Ya me ayudaste tres veces hace rato, cumpliste con tu " _deuda_ "…Es normal que este sorprendido ¿Es alguna clase de trampa?

‒Si fuera una trampa ¿Estarías sentado aquí en primer lugar?

‒Podrías envenenar la comida o algo…

‒Tsk…No haría algo tan vil como eso, sería un desperdicio.

Ace no tuvo tiempo de responder. El aroma a deliciosa comida inundo sus fosas nasales y a los pocos minutos, la anciana mujer que los recibió apareció por la puerta, apoyada sobre su bastón y siendo acompañada por una mujer mucho más joven.

‒Siento la espera, pero la comida ya está lista…Rin, querida ¿Podrías servirles? ‒Le ordeno a la niña que quizás no tendría más de quince años. La pequeña asintió y se acercó trayendo consigo los platillos‒. ¡Ah! Ella es mi nieta, suele ayudarme bastante…No sé qué haría sin ella.

‒Es muy admirable para su edad ‒Comento alegremente Rebecca, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Y Ace se quedó viendo esa expresión por más tiempo del que quiso. Definitivamente esos cambios repentinos de actitud capturaban su curiosidad, pero el mismo sentimiento se vio opacado cuando vio la cantidad de comida que colocaba la niña sobre la mesa….No obstante ¿Por qué Rebecca no se iba de una vez?

Lo último que le acercaron fue un tazón de ramen caliente. Aspiro el aroma como si fuera una droga y sonrió porque el mismo, le abría ferozmente al apetito. Sin embargo, Rebecca también aceptaba el segundo tazón de ramen traído a la mesa.

‒Espero que lo disfruten, estaremos pendientes por si necesitan algo más ‒Dijo la mujer mayor y extendiendo un brazo hacia su nieta‒. Vamos Rin, dejemos a los jóvenes para que coman tranquilos…

‒ _Itadakimasu_ ‒Dijo Rebecca antes de tomar un par de palillos y agarrar una moderada cantidad de fideos. Lo soplo unos pocos segundos antes de tratar de engullirlos, pero no llego a hacerlo cuando noto que Ace la mirada anonadado‒. ¿Qué?

‒¿También vas a comer?

‒Tal vez te _sorprenda_ saberlo, pero por si no lo has notado, soy humana, necesito alimentarme.

‒ No, no, no…¿Vas a comer conmigo?

‒¿Te molesta?

‒No…Es solo que...No me imagino que comas platillos simples así, pensaba que estabas más acostumbrada a platos refinados.

‒No estoy acostumbrada a rechazar ninguna comida ‒Lo había dicho con un aire tan tajante que termino suspirando de vuelta. Una vez más, el mal sabor volvía a su boca‒. ¿Alguna vez has tenido que comer algo del suelo?

Ante la negativa de Ace, se concentró en engullir los fideos que hace rato la esperaban.

‒Bueno, pues yo no desperdicio ninguna comida.

Ace bajo la mirada hacia su tazón de ramen y apretó ligeramente los labios, sintiendo que había tocado un tema delicado. Tomo los palillos que le correspondían e imito a la chica.

‒Bien, lo que quise decir es que…No esperaba que te sentarás a comer aquí, conmigo, ya sabes.

‒¿Huh? También tengo hambre Portgas, y no me cohibiré de la comida de la señora Ymir…‒Noto que el hombre boqueaba intentando decir algo más, pero no le dio la oportunidad‒. ¡Te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua! Mi problema es contigo, no tengo porqué enojarme con la comida Ace.

‒Vaya…

Rebecca rodo lo ojos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido en un claro gesto de _**"¿Y ahora qué?"**_

‒Me impresiona todo lo que dijiste…Y me has llamado por mi nombre, de vuelta.

‒Cállate y come de una vez antes de que me arrepienta.

‒Entonces…¿ahora soy yo quien te debe un favor de vuelta? ‒Ace estaba decidido a molestarla un poco.

‒Aprecio los silencios…De verdad Ace ‒Contesto haciendo énfasis en la última parte, ejerciendo cierta presión sobre los palillos de madera oscura.

‒Eso es muy aburrido ¿No te parece?

‒Me gusta disfrutar de la comida con calma.

‒¿Qué significa eso? ¿Alguna clase de terapia de relajación? Sigue sonando aburrido ¿No has ido a alguna fiesta alguna vez? ‒Portgas sabía que le estaba pisando la cola al gato al hablar sin parar, pero le divertía ver que era capaz de sacarla quicio con sus bromas‒. En el barco del viejo y en todos los que estuve, nunca hay comid‒…

‒¡¿Sabes qué?! ‒Exasperada la chica lo intercepto clavando los palillos en un fino filete de cerdo que flotaba sobre la sopa‒. Tomaré ese favor ahora, así que…¡Cállate, joder!

Rebecca dio una profunda respiración, fulminándolo con la mirada, la orden no daba lugar a evasiones y Ace supo que debía parar por el momento. Sonrió de lado y bajo la vista hacia su tazón antes de continuar comiendo con total tranquilidad.

‒Está bien, comeré en silencio.

La muchacha volvió a serenarse antes de continuar con lo que quedaba de su plato. Su comportamiento en la mesa era tal y como Ace se había esperado de ella, propio de una señorita bien educada. Rebecca termino con la sopa de ramen y dejo el tazón a un lado. La sensación al consumir caldo y fideos calientes con ese frio infernal era reconfortante. Tomo un plato frente a ella, el mismo estaba cargado con un filete de pescado suavemente sazonado y lo acompaño con algunas verduras que tenía al alcance de su brazo, estirándolo de vez en cuando. Por otro lado Ace, lo engullía todo con un poco más de rapidez, pero al menos no hacía un desorden o masticaba con la boca abierta. Makino le había enseñado que hacer tales cosas en la mesa a la hora de comer, era de muy mala educación. Y sobre todo si se encontraba en compañía.

Tomo una pequeña gyoza de carne y se la llevo a la boca de un solo bocado, la mastico un par de veces antes de engullirla, mientas miraba fijamente a la chica. Reflexiono entonces que la tregua que tenían, era temporal, y que después de aquella sustanciosa comida, ella intentaría capturarlo de nuevo…O tal vez haría la vista gorda y le permitiría marcharse para poder él, hallar a su objetivo… _ **Su condenado objetivo.**_

Le echo una rápida ojeada al lugar otra vez y recordó que ambos se encontraban en un sitio bastante apartado del centro del pueblo y que la misma propietaria del recinto estaba casi ciega **«** _ **De verdad ella no desea que nadie la vea cerca de mi**_ **»** Pensó. Una vez más, el viejo sentimiento de rechazo que recibía constantemente de pequeño, le hincó ligeramente el pecho. Estiro los labios con cierto aire de disgusto. Comieron en completo silencio, uno que comenzaba a incomodar a Ace. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada cuidando de que la muchacha no lo pillará durante su escrutinio.

 _ **«¿Cómo puede comer tan tranquila estando en un mismo sitio con otra persona? Es como si fuera invisible para ella»**_ Frunció el ceño mientras mantenía los palillos en su boca _**«No...Ella hace como que soy invisible a propósito…¡Bah! Lo que sea, ¡Esta comida está realmente deliciosa!»**_ Concluyo.

Las porciones de comida, distribuidas sobre la mesa iban disminuyendo significativamente gracias a los dos. Portgas gustoso de haber probado la tierna carne blanca de pescado, diviso la última gyoza sobre el plato delante del suyo, y estiro el brazo con la clara intención de tomarla, pero sus palillos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la única pieza, cuando noto que Rebecca también se fijó en el mismo objetivo y lo había imitado.

‒¿Oh? ‒Dijeron ambos a la vez.

Cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos…De haberse tratado de alguno de sus nakamas o amigos, Ace estaba seguro que habría iniciado una pequeña discusión por quien era merecedor de dicha porción, pero este era un caso totalmente distinto. Por lo que trago pesadamente y resignado aparto el brazo alzándose los hombros.

‒¿Quieres la última? Adelante.

Se fijó nuevamente en lo que quedaba de su filete de pescado, dispuesto a seguir con él, cuando escucho el suave suspiro de la chica. Extrañado levanto la mirada una vez más, notando que ella tomaba la pieza y la partía justo por la mitad, estirándose después hacia delante para alcanzarle a él, una de las partes, sobre el borde de su plato.

‒¿Huh? No tienes por qué hacerlo ‒Murmuro con la intención de devolvérsela‒. Dije que podías tomarla.

‒Lo hago porque quiero…No es que no sepa compartir Ace ‒Respondió ella, con calma, llevándose la pieza a la boca.

El muchacho enarco una ceja, para después dibujar en su rostro una media sonrisa. Lo había llamado de vuelta por su nombre y teniendo en cuenta también su pequeña y considerada acción.

‒Tu pieza se veía más grande ‒Acuso, aprovechando ese pequeño momento para fastidiarla.

‒¡¿Huh?! ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Qué tienes…Seis años?! ‒Gruño ella.

La genuina risa de Ace aflojo la expresión crispada de Rebecca, que lo observo serenamente desde su sitio. Se sintió confundida por unos segundos _**«¿Quién diría que serías capaz de compartir de esta manera con un pirata Droggnels?»**_ Se dijo a sí misma _**«Aunque sean breves, estas reacciones, son tan naturales y propias a como si estuviera delante de alguien en quien confío»**_ Miro su plato medio vacío por un instante, avergonzada de sí misma _**«Si mi padre me viese ahora ¿Qué diría? Si Borsalino llegará a saberlo…No, definitivamente será mi secreto más profundo, sería una deshonra para ellos, estoy segura, pero…»**_ Rebecca alzó la mirada hacia Ace _**«Lo estoy comprobando…Él es un poco diferente a los demás piratas que conocí…»**_

‒Solo estoy bromeando ‒ Portgas la observo con una sonrisa divertida.

 _ **«…Bastante diferente»**_ Concluyo ella.

‒Gracias por la consideración ‒Continuo el muchacho tomando la pequeña porción‒ Ha sido muy amable de t‒

Ace dejó inconclusa la oración, pues cerro los ojos y bajo repentinamente la cabeza para abajo, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre su plato.

‒¡O-Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ‒Rebecca sorprendida, inconscientemente se paró sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante para sostener al muchacho de los hombros y evitar que su frente colisionara sobre el plato‒. ¡Hey! ¿Me escuc‒?

El apagado ronquido proveniente de la garganta de Ace, termino por descolocar a Rebecca y responder a su pregunta sin que hubiese terminado de decirla.

 **«** _ **E-Está dormido…¡¿En serio?!**_ **»** Alarmada, la chica, ladeo la cabeza, comprobando que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión neutra en el rostro **«** _ **De verdad se ha quedado dormido ¡Increíble!**_ **»** La chica entonces aparto los cabellos de Ace de su frente y se planteó entonces en la idea de capturarlo ahora que estaba dormido, sin embargo solo se quedó viéndolo por un minuto más **«** _ **Es lo correcto, pero no quieres hacerlo**_ **…»** Reconoció.

Con un pesado suspiro, molesta por la verdad de sus reflexiones, lo empujo suavemente para atrás, y la cabeza de Ace se sacudió siguiendo el movimiento, obligándolo a despertarse por el innato reflejo de asirse a algo. Entre la confusión del muchacho, Rebecca regreso a su sitio y lo observo con aparente calma. Cuando Ace finalmente puso sus ojos en ella, en una muda interrogación sobre si se había dormido. Ella aparto la mirada y le alcanzo una servilleta sin mucha gana.

‒No puedo creer lo que veo…¿Quién se queda dormido mientras duerme? De verdad que eres extraño.

Ace tomo la servilleta con un movimiento dudoso.

‒Bueno, es algo que hago desde que era pequeño, pero…‒Enarco una ceja al caer en la ironía del comentario‒. ¡Oe! ¡No tengo porqué oír eso de ti!

‒¡Tsk! ¡Solo límpiate el rostro! ‒Gruño Droggnels clavándole la mirada.

Permanecieron viéndose por un par de minutos, enfrentándose firmemente para saber quién flaqueaba o se resignaba. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación, se deslizo suavemente y tras ella, apareció la figura de la joven nieta de la posadera, con una bandeja de té en las manos. Al notar la tensión en el ambiente, retrocedió tímidamente, mirando hacia el suelo.

‒D-Disculpen, si no e-es un…

‒Descuida linda, no pasa nada…Adelante.

La tímida muchacha entro a la habitación ante la dulce invitación de Rebecca, dejando las dos tazas de té y la tetera a un lado. Aprovecho entonces para llevarse un par de platos y dejar más espacio sobre la mesa.

‒Dile a la señora Ymir que estuvo delicioso…¿La ayudaste tú a cocinar, no es así? ‒Quiso saber Rebecca, que en respuesta solo recibió un pequeño asentimiento, entonces ella sonrió con ternura‒. Eso es genial, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí algo tan delicioso.

‒¡G-gracias! ‒Exclamo con alegría la niña con las mejillas sonrojadas.

‒¡No tienes que sentir vergüenza, tu cocina es realmente buena! ‒Comento Ace con una sonrisa.

Al escucharlo, Rin volteo hacia él, que al verlo con la radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora no solo sus mejillas se colorearon, sino todo su rostro. Bajo la mirada rápidamente y se apresuró en tomar el resto de los platillos que estaban a su alcance, se disculpó y se levantó enseguida, para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con la misma rapidez.

‒La has asustado ‒Comento Rebecca tomando la tetera.

‒Solo la he impresionado, se nota que es una buena chica ‒Respondió con orgullo Ace.

‒Eso suena casi igual a lo que diría un pervertido ‒Acuso Rebecca mientras servía el té caliente en una de las tazas.

‒¡No soy un pervertido! Solo la he alabado.

‒Pues…Una nunca sabe, nunca puedes estar segura acerca de quién se sienta a tu lado.

Ace se quedó mirando la pequeña taza llena de té caliente por un momento. Enarco una ceja para después fruncir el ceño.

‒Te aseguro que no soy de esos…Además, ella está bastante lejos de ser mi tipo.

Ahora fue el turno de Rebecca de enarcar una ceja. En vista de que no decía nada, Ace volvió a hablar.

‒¿No vas a preguntar al respecto? ‒Quiso saber.

Rebecca alzo las cejas y estiro un brazo, acercándole la taza de té que acababa de servir.

‒¿Debería…?

‒¿…Curiosa? ‒Ace apoyo su mentón sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

‒En lo absoluto…Pero te advierto que te alejes de cualquier señorita de este pueblo, no las metas en tus asuntos.

‒Eso suena casi igual a lo que diría una mujer celosa ‒Tentó Ace, devolviéndole el comentario de hace rato.

‒¡Tsk...Insolente!...No soy igual a las muchachas con las hormonas alborotadas. ‒Bajando bruscamente la taza sobre la mesa pero sin desbordar su contenido.

‒¿De verdad? ‒Susurro Ace, más para él que para su acompañante. Se reclino para delante, observando la taza y estirando un brazo para asirla, pero el proceso, alcanzo a rozar los finos dedos de la chica, quién los aparto enseguida‒. Gracias…

Rebecca solo rechisto, tomando la taza sobrante y sirviéndose ahora ella el té.

‒¿Y cuál es tu tipo entonces?

‒¿Disculpa? ‒Rebecca levanto la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido **«** _ **¿En serio qué es lo que le pasa a este sujeto?**_ **»** pensó incrédula ante la pregunta que acaba de hacerle‒. No es algo que a ti te interese.

‒Hmm…¿Tal vez? Admito que siento curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le gusta a una persona como tú.

‒¿Cómo yo? ‒Droggnels apretó los dientes, crispada por lo que el muchacho insinuaba. Apreso la taza caliente entre ambas manos y lo fulmino con la mirada por cuarta vez.

‒Si me lo preguntas a mí…Me gustan las chicas con carácter fuerte e independientes…Supongo que es porque soy una persona más abierta ‒Ace bebió un sorbo del té, el cálido liquido lo reconfortaba‒. Y físicamente, las prefiero morenas.

Lo primero que hizo Rebecca, fue mirar hacia abajo, precisamente a sus mechones de pelo negro que le caían sobre los hombros, no disimulo la pequeña mueca de desagrado y respiro profundo antes de darle un sorbo al té.

‒En cambio tú...Somos personas diferentes…No me culpes por sentir curiosidad.

‒Pues no pienso hablar contigo de eso _pirata_ …Metete en tus propios asuntos ‒Gruño Rebecca‒. No tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos a esta conversación.

Ace rió entre dientes, lo volvía a hacer. La adrenalina de tentar su suerte con una persona con la naturaleza de Rebecca era única. El muchacho poso ahora los ojos sobre las manos de la oficial y notando la fuerza con la que tomaba la gruesa porcelana. Entrecerró los parpados recordando el efímero tacto de hace rato y estiro el brazo, tomando una de las manos de Rebecca entre las suyas, sin dudarlo. Sintió la tensión de la muchacha y alzó la vista hacia ella, encontrándose de vuelta con aquellos ojos color Gris tormenta, abiertos de par en par, con enojo y confusión.

‒Lo sabía...Desde hace rato que lo note…‒Apretó la pequeña mano bajo la suya‒. ¿Siempre tienes las manos así de frías? ¿No te duele?

Rebecca arrugo la frente y retiro la mano rápidamente, llevándosela hacia su pecho, a la vez que empujaba la mesa con una de sus piernas y con eso al muchacho que cayó al suelo al no poder asirse de nada. Rebecca volteando la mitad del cuerpo hacia un lado, vocifero.

‒¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? ¡A menos que desees morir en serio, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan desagradable como eso!

Droggnels, había sido pillada con la guardia baja, aunque odiará reconocerlo su corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho. Aquellas palabras que había dicho hace rato, sobre no ser igual a las otras chicas, salieron volando, cuando se sintió presa por los ojos intensos, similares al azul de océano que Portgas poseía. Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por lo que giro el rostro hacia un lado mientras se paraba, dándole la espalda.

‒Tsk…Pirata.

* * *

 **Sí, puede que me haya quedado algo corto el capitulo de hoy, pero de mientras ¿qué opinan? Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, etc, pueden dejar sus reviews...So...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
